The Lovers
by LadyofVale
Summary: Harmony. Diverging from our chosen path, finding measure of cost in these spiritual desires.   Threads of fate connecting Matthew and Alex in the alchemy world of Weyard.
1. The Broken Seal

Prologue:

The first time I saw Isaac, was in the depths of Mt. Aleph in Sol Sanctum.

The Prox Mars Adepts, Saturos and Menardi, were currently conducting research on each of the four Elemental Lighthouses. Their aim was to break Alchemy's seal via the Lighthouses activation.

The tools to achieve this were four jewels corresponding to each Lighthouse by element, the Elemental Stars, which were hidden within Sol Sanctum. I was familiar with the legends of Alchemy, which state that mastery of Alchemy, the quintessential force that would return to the world should the four Elemental Lighthouses be lit, would equate to mastery of the building blocks of reality, allowing its wielder possession of the sort of supreme, unmatched power necessary to achieve dominion over the world.

The wisdom stone. The stone of sages. The Golden Sun.

Thus I followed their plan for my grander scheme, eternal life and limitless power. Yet, I never expected that I would fall for you.

Hovering in the Elemental Star room in the Ocean, the thing of endless water at the end of the world, I peered at the power of the Elemental Star's, Mercury, Venus, and Jupiter. The young man Garet looked up at me with flame heating from his glare, but I looked past this Mars Adept to peer at you. Windswept sandy blonde hair, piercing sapphire eyes, and that yellow scarf around your neck. A true Venus Adept. I remember that look on your face as you stood beside the Jupiter statue and I told you to collect the remaining Mars Elemental Star, little did I know that getting you to collect the last star would be my undoing.

You only agreed because of Felix, you're childhood friend from Vale who was thought to have died in the storm three years previous. Only Felix knew that Isaac's father was actually still alive and so were Felix's parents. I floated back to the entrance to watch as you went to the Mars statue. Your blue eyes locked on me when I looked away from glancing at you. Neither of us realized then how our fate was now intertwined for the rest of our lives. Forever connected by the power of the Golden Sun.

As the Mars Star was removed from the pedestal, the volcano that is Mt. Aleph began to stir. The almighty entity and protector of Alchemy's seal, known as the Wise One, emerged into our view, and it was then that I knew the power I would wield in the future.

"Such power….incredible!"

We decided to take Jenna and Kraden with us as captives because the Elemental Star's room lethal conditions; if Isaac and Garet survive they would pursue us to try to free Jenna and Kraden from our grasp, and they would bring the Mars Star if they wanted them back. That's what I said to convince Felix, Saturos and Menardi, but was that the only reason? I knew the Wise One would save Isaac and Garet's lives, so I knew you would chase after me. But, how much did the Wise One know?

"Isaac, Garet! Don't die!" pleaded Jenna before she escaped with Felix.

"The mars star...It's a pity that we have to leave it," it was a pity we had to leave you behind too, "but perhaps we'll be seeing it soon..."

Don't die, Isaac.

For the first, and last, time I would ever agree with Jenna.

And we did meet again, at the Mercury Lighthouse in my hometown of Imil. I watched as you easily defeated Saturo's and then I took my place upon the stage. There you learned that I betrayed the Mercury Clan by lighting the beacon.

"That voice? Could it be! Alex! Do you realize what you've done?" said Mia in utter confusion.

Yes, Mia, I knew she would be here too. Quickly I explained to her that the Mercury Clan was Adepts of Water Psynergy.

"Mia is an Adept too, isn't she?" questioned Garet.

"Yes, Mia is a /Mercury/ Adept. That's why she protects the /Mercury/ Lighthouse. Plus she's a member of the /Mercury/ Clan."

"Geez, Isaac, you knew all along, and you didn't tell us?"

Isaac glanced over at Ivan and then up at me. We both had our not impressed faces on. Clearly, Mia being a Mercury Adept was obvious.

Ivan wanted me to explain how Saturos was weaken in their fight, I reminded them that he was aligned with Mars. Fire. Opposing element of water. Thus I bought my time to let Saturo's heal, and it gave me a more time to look at that adorable Venus Adept.

Yet you could never truly understand how happy I was to see you again, that you had survived, but I knew I wasn't allowed to have those feelings.

The Wise One did save you, didn't it?

"I won't let Saturos escape!" yelled Garet as he pointed his sword at me.

My eyes instantly went to you, "And just what are you going to do? Will you finish him off?" You shook your blonde head and I smiled, "Yes, Isaac," I said you name with passion, even if you didn't recognize it, "You seem like a smart warrior. You can't beat our combined might, now that we've seen how you fight. And I doubt you are the type to 'finish' anyone off!"

I knew you weren't ready to fight me. Yet.

I was Mercury after all, that which contains and unifies duality. The Ouroboros, the serpent-dragon that bites in his own tail, representing the circle and unity, eternity, where the beginning and the end coincide. Alpha and omega, the 'prima materia', the chaos, the rough stone at the beginning of the Great Work.

"Ah, well... i can't stay the same Alex you knew forever.."

I needed to leave now though, I needed to continue to use Saturos as a pawn. Plus there were beacons to be lit.

"Isaac, Saturos still has the Elemental Stars!" yelled Ivan.

"That's right! We can't let them leave now!" agreed Garet.

"Oh? And you want to take the Elemental Stars from Saturos?-" I jeered.

"-Menardi has the Elemental Stars..," Issac answered me. I was impressed to hear that you were no fool.

"Ha! You're right…Menardi has the Elemental Stars!" finished Saturos.

"That reminds me…Do you still have the Mars Star?" I swiftly realized I had to make sure you still carried the Mars Elemental Star. It was the only thing keeping you chasing after me.

"Yes," You had no trouble letting me know you still held it and that you would continue to pursue us to stop lighting the beacons on the Lighthouses. I appreciated your honesty then, but I knew that you and I would forever be fighting. Forever we must always remain enemies.

"I look forward to it. I shall see you soon, then. Good-bye."

Always enemies, yet, always allies. Although I hated to admit it to myself, I wanted to see you again.

Mercury and Venus. Yin and Yang. The Moon and the Sun.

Positive and negative, feminine and masculine.

Was this love or basic Alchemy?


	2. The Lost Age

To integrate the conscious and unconscious, to unlock the light encoded and imprisoned within darkness, Mercury must be purified by earth and fire.

I wanted to see you again at the Venus Lighthouse, your aligned element, but I was interrupted by Jenna and Kraden. It was a pity since it felt like forever since I last saw you, but Jenna was concerned for Felix.

I never really did like Jenna, since she was always talking about her feelings, and her feelings always lead to you, "Please…Can't we go back and talk to Isaac?" Jenna begged me.

"I'm afraid that's not possible," I answered as I shook my head.

Damn you Jenna.

"Alex, why?"

"He is an enemy, Jenna."

But you weren't my enemy. I knew you would be convinced to light the Lighthouses, eventually, to restore Alchemy amongst Weyard. The quicker the Lighthouses were lit, the quicker I would gain immortality.

Yet, why was I so afraid to have you at my side? Was it because I knew that your death was inevitable? Or was it because I knew I was to become a God?

The Great Work, the philosopher's stone, the philosophical gold, The Golden Sun. Mercury, the process of all transmutation.

"Isaac? An enemy?" gasped Jenna

"Our methods may differ, but you and I ultimately want the same thing..," I replied.

"To light the elemental lighthouses…." said Kraden as he came to the same conclusion.

"Isaac and his friends would prevent this from happening, "

"So that makes them enemies?" questioned Jenna in distress.

Damn you Jenna. Again.

"But fear not…They won't be able to defeat Saturos and Menardi,"

Was I trying to comfort her with that? I didn't wish for Issac's death anymore then she did. I smiled, what if Isaac was able to kill Saturos and Menardi?

"So... Felix went back to the top of the lighthouse?" I said after a pause.

"Why do you seem so pleased, Alex?" asked Kraden.

Not thinking about Isaac, that's for sure. Totally sticking to the master plan, immortality. Yep, good thing Sheba's not here.

"Why shouldn't I be? After all, the lighthouse will soon shine brightly once again!"

"Alex, why do you want to see the beacon lit so badly?" Jenna inquired with suspicion.

"Oh, so it's my turn to answer questions, is it? Once, Alchemy was commonplace throughout this world... With its power, mankind worked wonders across the land..."

"The lost age of man...," answered Kraden.

I shrugged, "I want to see that world restored once again, and..."

"And what, Alex?" pushed Jenna as I hesitated to answer.

My dream was limitless psynergy; creating storms upon a whim.

To ignore the laws of equivalent exchange and be a God.

The proper union of Moon and Sun, One is God, the Divinity, the All.

To be the primordial oneness that the law of unity is derived as exemplified by the pillar known as the Mt. Aleph.

Yet my greed commanded not only hunger for power, but for chemical balance.

Was this my weakness? Were you the sulfur I desired, Isaac?

"We've spoken long enough already. Let us continue this another time," I yawned and forced Jenna and Kraden to leave the Venus Lighthouse.

Boiling blood, in which ignited the flames of a warrior's heart for revenge.

Is this why Chemist's use fire and Alchemist's use water?

Prox. Once they're in your life, they never leave it. Karst wanted reveage, and whom upon? Isaac. She was pissed that Isaac had slain Menardi. Agatio in Karst's wake. And so our path's crossed once again at the Jupiter Lighthouse. Yet, I knew we were nearing the Final Act. Karst and Agatio wanted to kill you, and I could do nothing to stop them. As much as I wanted you to stand by my side, it wasn't a part of the master plan. You were my enemy, afterall.

That's what I kept telling myself, however, regret hung in my heart deeply when Karst and Agatio engaged a trap that would divide your group from Felix's. I watched from afar as they personally confronted you with the intent to destroy your life. Although I could not watch them kill you. Never did I want the guilt of your blood on my hands.

"If you're not here to help my friend, then get out of my way, so I can do it myself!" yelled Isaac at Karst and Agatio. Garet hung by one hand on the lower ledge as Mia tried to help him.

I could hear you yelling. I wanted to help you, but I could not. Felix and his party were watching from afar as well. Karst and Agatio called for me, but I was no fool.

"Alex!" I heard you again.

To hear you call out my name was divine, but I waited in the shadows.

The helper and trickster, the Light and Dark.

These feelings were illogical, I wanted to save you….

Instead, Felix crossed my path.

"I saw you watching when Isaac's friends fell into Karst's trap. I know you, Felix. I know that if you leave Isaac behind, you'll regret it. You're not like me. You can't simply discard someone who is no longer of use to you,"

I had to convince Felix is save you.

"That's right, I'll never be a monster like you, Alex," Felix's pointed his sword at me, "You knew Isaac would fall into Karsts trap and you didn't stop it, even though you knew Isaac was like a brother to me!"

"Felix!" gasped Jenna

"My apologizes. I never planned for this to happen, neither could I stop Karsts need for revenge. I am on no one's side. My only concern is to see the lighthouse beacons lit once again."

Isaac will live.

"It is time you followed your true feelings. Go on. Save your friends."

_Even now, I want to run to Isaac, to give him my aid…it seems I am weak as well…_

I watched as Felix saved your life, and then the events in which the Mars Star was passed from your hands to Felix, and then Felix to Karsts.

It didn't matter to me who had the Mars Star, I knew the Mars Lighthouse would be lit no matter what party held it.

All that mattered was that you were safe.

And that the Jupiter Lighthouse was lit, of course.

"We should be going before Isaac and the others arrive."

"If they're coming up, how do you plan on avoiding them on your way down?" asked Sheba.

"Do not worry about us. We'll just take the elevator. Now that the lighthouse has been lit, it should be fully operational again."

Karst, Agatio and I then left the Lighthouse as your group met up with Felix's. I caught a glimpse of your yellow scarf before I departed. Would this be the last time we ever saw each other?

Isaac.

I wanted to see you one last time. Then my journey to Sol Sanctum would begin.


	3. Golden Sun

After the events at Jupiter Lighthouse, the Mars Adepts and I were all too happy to part ways. Karst and Agatio, with the Mars Star now in their possession, departed north to their hometown of Prox so they could enter the Mars Lighthouse and light the Mars Beacon, thereby completing Saturos's original objective. Whereas I immediately prepared the final phase of my master plan: I knew that once the last of the four Lighthouses Beacons were lit, the place for me would be at the top of Mt. Aleph.

Yet, I had unfinished business to attend to before I became God.

Once Karst and Agatio were out of my hair, I watched as Felix's group and yours took shelter in Contigo, the ancient city of the Anemos; that was rumored to rise up into the sky and became the moon. Both parities were finally reunited, and I knew that the two groups would finally settle their differences.

I decided to wait. I wouldn't interrupt.

But before I realized it, suddenly, night had fallen.

Although your combined party now had the 'Wings of Anemos', you all decided to stay the night in the Inn. This was my last chance.

In the middle of night, when the sky had completely fallen and the stars now lit Weyard, I watched as you stepped out from the Inn and left the village. Obviously, I was curious, and this was the perfect chance for us to talk alone. For the first, and probably last, time.

I followed you as you walked to the edge of the Contigo crater, where once the ancient city of Anemos rested before Alchemy was stolen from the world. You stopped abruptly, your yellow scarf breaking the darkness in the breeze.

"I knew you had followed us…" you turned to face me.

Those grey blue eyes of yours, so cold. Why did you have to look at me in such a manner? Did you know that it was rude to stare so fiercely at someone that lov- my thoughts digressed.

I smirked as I flicked my azure hair back, " It's only natural, our journey has yet to be completed. You still plan on traveling to the Mars Lighthouse, correct?"

Isaac crossed his arms, but his eyes refused to leave me, "Yes. Elemental energy drives the growth of civilization. Without it, we and our world will wither. Also-" Isaac stopped and shook his head.

"Your father, and Felix's parent's, are being held in Prox," I concluded for him.

"Saturnos and Menardi had more tricks up their sleeves then I realized," Isaac nodded, "but we must complete what we were sent out to do," you paused as you looked back at the crater, "Why are you here, Alex? You have proven to be nothing but a traitor, yet here you accost me alone."

I tried to hide the smirk on my lips, " I may be a traitor, Isaac, but are not Felix, Garet, Jenna, and you not the same? Was it not Felix who wanted to take the blame for violating the Sacred Teachings of Vale all to himself? Traitor indeed, I just wanted to see Alchemy restored like the rest of you. Does that make me a monster?"

Your eyes seemed to burn with hatred as you listened to me, but I knew you understood that this was the truth. Or part of the truth.

"A..monster..," you repeated slowly, " Wait, you didn't answer my question! Why are you here?

"Mercury is naturally attracted to Sulfur. The pair is considered the parents of all metals."

"What?" you looked dumbfounded. Did I sound like Kraden?

"Alchemists thought of mercury as the First Matter from which all metals were formed. They believed that different metals could be produced by varying the quality and quantity of sulfur contained within the mercury. Sulfur is the vitriol of Venus simply separated from a white, ductile, mercurial body."

Were you blushing? I couldn't help but bite my lip, I realized I had said too much,

"Never mind that, Isaac. I have a question for you- Do you still have the Lemurian ships?"

You frowned, " Plan on stealing more ships?"

I couldn't help but smirk back, "I was hoping you could lend it to me…since you now have that other amateur Mercury Adept's ship."

You crossed your arms in thought and took a step towards me. I tried to keep my composure, but I kept wondering what you were thinking as I avoided your gaze. Suddenly, you tossed me a Black Orb, "Take the ship, Alex. I don't know why I'm doing this but….one day this will all make sense…"

"Until then."

Turning my back on you, I began to walk away. Words and thoughts escaped me, why could I not think of anything to say? Was it because I no longer wished to lie to your face?

"How unlike you Alex, to not properly say good-bye…"

I stopped.

You were right; I was always rather the polite one.

Quite the oxymoron, all things considered.

I glanced back and saw you smiling at me, eyes dancing like the sky and your hair radiating like the sun. I didn't want to say farewell to you, this moment was too perfect.

"Good-bye, Isaac."

"Good-bye, Alex. Don't get yourself killed, OK?" You laughed slightly, were you nervous?

"Be the hero you were destined to be, Isaac. Light the Mars Lighthouse and save the world."

Shock from my words were clear upon your face, but I meant every word of it.

Equivalent Exchange, in order to obtain something, something of equal value must first be given up. Isaac was the hero of this story, not me. Was I the monster, the villain? Or was I the Angel that Alchemy needed.

Psynergy surrounded my person as I warped out of Contigo. Only my words remained on that cold night breeze before the Golden Sun.

Our time was up, Isaac. Now was the moment for a new dawn.

"_By the philosophers I am named Mercurius._

_My spouse is the gold;_

_I am the old dragon found everywhere on the globe of the earth,_

_father and mother, young and old, very strong and very weak,_

_death and resurrection, visible and invisible, hard and soft;_

_I descend into the Earth and ascend into the Heavens,_

_I am the highest and the lowest, the lightest and the heaviest._

_I am dark and light._

_Often the order of nature is reversed in me._

_I am known yet do not exist at all._

_I am the carbuncle of the sun, the most noble purified earth,_

_through which you may change copper, iron, tin and lead into gold._

_With bravery and broadness of understanding,_

_The mysteries of my art are to be done,_

_I am the egg of nature,_

_that only the wise one knows,_

_who by piety and modesty_

_let the microcosm arise out of me,_

_what is destined to people by the most high God,_

_but what is given only to a few, while most long for it in vain:_

_that they do well to those in poverty from my treasury_

_and that their soul will not cling to the transitory gold._

Stopping close to the peak of Mt. Aleph, I glanced out at the view that was Angara. I could see the village of Vale, Isaac's hometown, but it looked rather vacant.

I shrugged at this observation and took a seat to catch my breath. I had been warping all the way up this mountain and my psynergy was running low. I smirked and laughed out loud as I realized that low psynergy wouldn't be a problem after I obtained the Golden Sun. My mind was flourishing on the idea of supreme power, yet once again my thoughts waned back to Isaac as I looked down at Vale. I had an odd sense of déjà-vu, something suddenly felt off.

Just then, my eye caught a red spark in the distance. I stood up and realized I didn't have the strength to warp anymore. Instantly I clung to the mountain side and began climbing,

"The Golden Sun…The very quintessence of Alchemy's power! It's beginning!"

In the distance light from each lighthouse began to form above me. A golden sphere of alchemy was finally within my grasp. As I reached the summit of Mt. Aleph, I threw my hands to the sky as a beam of golden light blinded me. Suddenly I felt a power like no other coarse through my veins and Weyard inhaled me as its new God.

Finally, Mercury and the Golden Sun were united. A perfect union of Moon and Sun. I gave shape to the Stone of Sages, infused with immense power and limitless life: effectively, the power of the Golden Sun itself.

Greed consumed me as I began to laugh, "At last! I have it! Eternal life...and limitless power! At last, the power of nature is mine to control, as I will! Rise, storms! Rise up and unleash your might upon Vale and the foothills of Mt. Aleph!"

So soon was my humanity tossed aside now that I had the power of the Golden Sun. The fact that I wished to destroy Isaac's hometown didn't even register in my mind. Yet, there was only silence, "That's odd... I should have limitless power... So why can't I call up a simple storm?" My confusion was answered when I could suddenly saw a large blue eye staring me down, "The Wise One? Vale's protector…"

"You wish to have limitless power?" the floating rock asked.

"Wish to? I just got it!" I jeered.

"No. Your power is nearly limitless, but it has boundaries."

"Nearly limitless…You speak in riddles. Can't you see? The power is mine!"

"Yes. You also have nearly limitless life. And your Psynergy is... somewhat stronger."

"If you are trying to anger me, have a little taste of exactly how much power I have attained! Look at me! My body is brimming with power!"

With the power of a God, I thought I could easily push the Wise One away, however, I was telepathically driven into the ground and immobilize within seconds, "How! What's going on? I should be all-powerful! How can you defeat me?"

"You are not all-powerful, Alex. Your power has its limits, as does your life."

"That cannot be! Who is responsible for this treachery? Who has robbed me of my dream?"

"I, the Wise One, imbued the Mars Star with some of the power of the forming Golden Sun. It rests even now in the hands of young Isaac."

"Why?" I gasped. Suddenly I could feel my heart beating rapidly through my chest. I was not only in the ground, but I was speechless.

"I believe you know better then anyone else, Alex," the Wise One answered, "From the very beginning I knew your intent, your dream, and your hearts desire. I saw what was to come in the future; Dreams of power and dominion, attempting to use Alchemy's power for developing militaries and waging wars in the name of conquest…"

You could say, my hate for the Wise One began here, yet there was more.

The Wise One continued, "I also saw your love for Isaac, Alex. Even though it was the first time you met him, your mind said it all. How did you put it, it was only natural? A glimmer of hope, a chance of purification of earth and fire. I had hoped, that maybe you're mind would change, yet you still tried to steal the power of the Golden Sun for yourself,…" Suddenly the earth around me began to shake. Mt. Aleph started to tremble and submerge itself into the ground, " The heavens and earth are changing, Alex! You must flee now!"

"Wha-What!"

"Mt. Aleph will soon be drawn into the heart of the earth! You must flee or join it forever!"

"Flee? I can't flee! I can't even move!"

"Ah, yes. You now see the limits of your power. If you are swallowed by the earth, you may not survive. If you survive, perhaps we shall meet again someday..."

My world went mute as the Wise One disappeared and I was swallowed by the earth that was Mt. Aleph. All this time I thought I had been out-witting everyone, however, it seems I was being played the fool.

The Wise One….

We would see again someday, the day I gain my revenge.

Isaac…

It would seem we would see each other again someday as well.

I thought that the next time I saw you I would be a God, but it turns out that the next time I saw you…

I might have to kill you too, Isaac.

Yet as I fell from the first place we met, I realized I wasn't only falling from Mt. Aleph, but I was falling for you.

I am called Mercurius by the Philosphers;

my mate is the philosophical gold;

I contain the light of nature (lumen naturale);

I am the dark and the light,

I come forth from heaven and earth;

I am known but do not exist;

all colors radiate in me

and all metals by the sun's rays.

I am the solar carbuncle,

the most refined, glorified earth,

by which you can change

copper, iron, tin and lead

into gold.


	4. Prophecy

_Silence._

_Darkness._

_And then suddenly light._

_A heat buzzing over golden dunes._

_My eyes slowly began to open, my mouth dry with thirst._

_Where was I?_

_I was here._

_Staring across these desert plains._

_Sweat rolling off my forehead._

_The Sun playing tricks with my eyes in this_

_Mirage._

_This illusion._

_I had to get out of this fire,_

_I needed water._

_I looked down at my fingertips but…_

_Nothing._

_Panicking I looked across the sand sea once again._

_A glint._

_In the distance._

_Like a lighthouse, or a beacon of hope._

_An outpost._

_My survival._

_Standing, I began to move across the falling sand._

_The hourglass turning as I approached an ancient ruin_

_Where once children of the moon had fallen._

_But as I entered this world of mirrors_

_Past the white marble columns _

_I realize another presence had welcomed me_

_One unseen._

_Adepts._

_White, Lavender, purple, blonde, green haired._

_I turned from the garden's stone path_

_Hearing their singing in the sun's bright rays._

_I moved towards them, instinctively._

_But they do not see me_

_The women and men with purple and green eyes, did not see me_

_Did I not exist?_

_Was I not body and mind?_

_My sight caught gold._

_I turned and once again moved along the garden's path_

_Between rows of columns_

_Statues._

_Atalanta _

_Procne_

_Thor_

_Atalanta_

_Procne_

_Thor_

_Suddenly I stood at Heaven's gates_

_A temple of the moon_

_Forgotten in the skies_

_And then I heard a voice call out to me_

_Sounds of song from this Cathedral of Jupiter_

_The realm of the Jenei _

_And I ran._

_Throwing back those ancient doors_

_To find myself at the end_

_Or the beginning_

_Catastrophe_

_The prayer long forgotten_

"_Harmony. _

_Diverging from our chosen path, _

_Finding measure of cost in these spiritual desires."_

_A magnet pull_

_A bond of instant connection and balance_

_At first I thought it was you,_

_but I was mistaken._

_The boy standing before me_

_as my mirror image; my Gemini twin_

_reaching out to hold my hand_

_His face hidden;_

_blonde hair covering his eyes_

_Who are you?_

_Where am I?_

_Who am I?_

"_To every light, there is darkness. _

_To every darkness there is light._

_Threads connected_

_By the fate of our Dark Art._

_Here is Adam_

_Here is Eve_

_And I stand here before them as their father_

_A reincarnation of Sol"_

_Where am I?_

_Who am I?_

"_In time we will rise_

_Rise from the earth to the heavens_

_We will be moon_

_We will be darkness_

_An eclipse_

_But never evil_

_For even within evil there is good."_

_Who am I?_

"_To every light, there is darkness. _

_To every darkness there is light._

_Threads connected_

_By the fate of our Dark Art._

_Here is Adam_

_Here is Eve_

_And you stand here before them as… "_

_The boy paused._

_Greeting me with liquid gold_

_As his eyes met mine_

"…_as Mercurius._

_Purified."_

_Purified?_

_Then I am complete._

_You are my sulfur_

_My fire and earth refined_

_I no longer must suffer this thirst for power_

_The hunger for dominion_

_Finally_

_I may rest._

"_No,_

_This is not the end_

_And this is not the beginning._

_As we exist now_

_In this realm of dreams,_

_We are Zero."_

_Realm of dreams?_

_Then I'm not body and mind…_

"_Yes, you are Spirit,_

_A reflection of what is to come."_

_Then I am to live,_

_For there's a future._

_Pray tell, what is my cure?_

_And then I held the golden boy's hand up,_

_As I brushed my lips softly _

_against his skin_

"_I am Prophet,_

_A weaver of stories._

_And you are the Chessmaster,_

_A puppeteer. _

_The Wise One does not lie_

_As neither do the cards we hold…"_

_Silence._

"_Isaac…"_

_And with that name_

_I felt my soul shatter_

_Upon the pages_

_Flying in this darkness_

_But the pieces came back together_

_A puzzle solved._

"_Is NOT the cure you crave."_

_Silence._

"_Venus carried Mars_

_away from Sol Sanctum_

_away from Vale_

_from lighthouse to lighthouse, till the Judgment day,_

_Where the Golden Sun gave Isaac_

_alchemy ingredients he needed_

_for birth_

_for purification of mercury._

_His son,_

_The reincarnation of spiritual desire._

_Harmony._

_The boy that is destined to be your downfall."_

_His son?_

_Then I have been chasing false hope these past years._

_My fate was never for Isaac,_

_That is why I still craved the power of the Golden Sun._

_And he stole it away from me_

_For my purification._

_Silence._

_The Wise One._

_Is this a second chance?_

_He didn't trust me from the beginning_

_Yet_

_His faith lingered on Isaac._

"_People can never decide,_

_light_

_or _

_darkness?_

_Good_

_or_

_Evil?"_

_Will I be a monster?_

_Forever shall I wait till our rebirth?_

"_We cannot escape our destinies._

_the sun shall reach you in thirty years."_

_My vision began to blur_

_The cathedral around me blowing away_

_Like sand_

_Or a lost memory._

_The sky was now lit with shinning stars._

_A galaxy in which we existed._

_Gravity_

_Harmony_

_These are what I seek._

_But without them…_

_I shall remain unbalanced._

"_Guilt is but a weak human emotion._

_You are not at fault for your actions,_

_You are Mercurius."_

_Was this the fate of Weyard?_

_Did the Jenei know what was to become of us?_

_I was still left with so many questions,_

_But the world around me_

_Began to disappear._

_The boy before me_

_With gold eyes_

_moved closer as the last step_

_of this dream_

_of this foreshadowing_

_slowly turned into reality._

"_The spiritual sun_

_rising to it's zenith_

_angels_

_monsters_

_our elixir of life."_

_And the boy_

_Kissed me on the cheek_

_Before he too disappeared_

_Into this mysterious vortex_

_And once again_

_I was alone._

_Silence._

END OF PROLOGUE

0030 A.R

A sea of darkness hidden aboard the alchemy fueled flying ship of the military country Tuaparang. Within this darkness I sit, waiting in a small pool of light.

It's been thirty years since the Golden Sun event, thirty years since I learned my fate. I've waited so long, and finally the sleeping dragon stirs.

I slowly fix the sleeves of my new attire, something I earned with the new name 'Arcanus". It seems the High Empyror has a fascination with cards of divination, I cannot blame him for his will of hindsight, but my destiny has already been played out for me. My fingers leave the golden stitched pattern on my sleeves to the mask upon my face. Many stories have taken place over these last years and truth did not escape them.

I kept telling myself, it was all for the grander scheme.

I hear movement in the surrounding darkness. I adjust my composure in the throne I sit, "You bring news? Pray tell…."

There is no answer, but immediately a card is thrown into my hand. I glance at it in suspicion. The card shows a picture of a youthful figure, holding a magic sword in hand. His smile is over confident and on the table before him are the symbols of the four elements: earth, air, fire and water.

"The Magician, Magus and Juggler. Who is he?" I ask.

There is hesitation before the darkness speaks back to me, "His name is Tyrell. A fire adept, as he is the son of Garet from Vale."

I inspect the card once again, "The potential of a new adventure, chosen or thrust upon one. A journey undertaken in daylight, in the enlightenment tradition. He brings things out of the darkness into the light. He explores the world in order to master it."

There is silence still within the darkness. I know that I am correct.

One piece has been added to the chessboard and finally motion has been set for the coming era I saw thirty years ago.

I hold out my hand again.

Another card is thrown to me and I inspect this one as well. It shows a young woman draped in purple robes. She holds a book in her lap and a crescent moon sits at her feet "The High Priestess. Who does she represent?"

The darkness does not hesitate this time, "Her name is Karis. A wind adept, as she is the daughter of Ivan from Anemos."

"Knowledge, Wisdom and Intuition. She searches for truth and for secrets to be revealed. To discover and master mystery. She is independent of all men. Now I see, we have bronze and we have brains. Yet, I know you hold one last card…"

Once again I hold out my hand and a third card is given to me, "The Lovers," says the darkness.

Looking down at the card, I knew all along that it would eventually turn up in my hand. A light smirk plays across my face as I reflect on the words I heard not so long ago, _Harmony. Diverging from our chosen path, Finding measure of cost in these spiritual desires._

Without waiting the darkness answers me, "Matthew, son of Isaac and Jenna from Vale."

"Matthew,…" I repeat to myself. The son of Isaac finally appears into the destiny of man, "Wait, did you also say son of Jenna?"

I glare off at the darkness in anger. How I loathed that annoying woman.

The darkness does not take offence to my hatred. Instead answers back in monotone fashion, "Purification of earth and fire, Master."

I glance back down at the card lazily. Right, I suppose no one would fit better for the role then that crazy fire adept.

The darkness stirs around me. My personal spy lingers, hidden in its depths.

"You idle. Is there more?" I raise my eyebrow in question. All the cards I had been expecting were now in my hands. So why did he still stir?

"There is one last card,…" and with that another card is thrown into my hand, "from the High Empyror himself."

Once again I look into the distance with question, however, soon my eyes are on the card, "Judgement."

"The High Empyror has a new agenda, he plans on using Matthew's party to light the Apollo Lens. As has been foretold by the cards."

In silence I inspect the cards one last time before pocketing them, "It would seem, Venar, that a new chapter in history is about to unfold…"

And with that I stand in the single pool of light, surrounded by a sea of darkness, and ready myself for this dark dawn.


	5. Dark Dawn

0030 A.R (After Alchemies Return) New Weyard Calendar

Goma Plateau, Angara

"Are you sure about this, Isaac?" asked the man with spiky red hair as he turned and faced his long-time friend.

The bearded gentlemen with the long blue trench coat smirked and pushed back his blonde hair, "Of course, Garet. Matthew and Karis will be fine, although I can't speak for… Tyrell. I'm sure Karis will keep him in order."

Isaac laughed but Garet frowned at the joke directed at his family. Young fire adepts were always a passionate bunch, even if they ran into fights without thinking first. I remembered how harsh Jenna's words could be along our travels.

Moments before I watched as these two men sent their children off to gather a new Roc feather. Tyrell had foolishly broken the soarwing, and their fathers sent this group of adepts into their destiny. The fire adept had played his part well, and today I watched the leading man take his place upon the stage (or in my case the chessboard).

I witnessed their departure. Isaac didn't say his farewell to his only child, and sent young Matthew into the unknown. I took this opportunity to steal a glimpse into Isaac's mind as he sent a carrier pigeon to the old alchemist.

"_Our adventure started just as suddenly as our son's has. Mother. You didn't say good-bye either. That is because this is not the end."_

I bit my lip when I caught this thought. Isaac and I had shared few words of farewells last time we saw each other. I remember. Hah. He told me not to get myself killed. Was it irony that I fell down Mt. Aleph after he said that to me? Or was it a prayer that I would survive to see him again.

No. Isaac had found his place in this universe. Our fate was intertwined, but now his thread connected to Matthew, son of gold.

"Well, it's getting late," yawned Garet," I suppose I'll try to get some rest, although I know sleep will not come fast after sending Tyrell upon Weyard. Not to mention Matthew…wait till Jenna hears about this-"

Isaac suddenly interrupted Garet and went completely silent. Garet's dark eyebrows rose in confusion but Isaac silently started turning around in my direction.

"I know you're out there. How long has it been, old friend?" the Venus adept called out. I knew he was talking to me.

"_Ah. I see. You were able to sense my presence, most impressive."_

"Heh," Isaac chuckled, "and you now possess the ability to Mind Read. That's a new one for you, isn't it, Alex?"

"Isaac?..." said Garet hesitantly. I was only speaking directly to Isaac's mind and the fire adept was unable to see me on the mountain.

I instantly warped, now standing before them, and chuckled as I met eye-to eye with Garet. The red-eyed adept immediately stepped in front of his friend, acting as his guard. Isaac frowned.

"Alex!" yelled Garet, only now realizing I was here, "I thought you fell of Mt. Aleph and died!...What's up with the mask?"

I sighed, "What's up with the mustache?"

"Damnit,…" Garet admitted, "Wait- Why are you here! If you think I'm going to let you kill Isaac or go to Mt. Aleph, you're sadly mistaken! I know you must've had something to do with the Mourning Moon!"

Isaac poked his head to the side and glanced over at me. It's been over 30 years since I've last seen his face, and he hasn't aged a bit. Aside from his beard, respectively, he was probably thinking the same about me. Yet I felt it was best to no longer intrude in his mind. Instead, I'd use my words.

I shook my head, "I've come here for neither of those reasons. We are old allies, are we not? Do you greet old friends with such hostility? Blaming me for the Mourning Moon, indeed…""

"Old allies? You USED us to light the Lighthouses so you could steal the power of the Golden Sun for yourself!

"Used? No, I don't believe that is the right word. I only wished to bring alchemy back to Weyard and save the life as we now know it."

Chronic liar syndrome?

"You can only use that excuse so many times, Alex," said Isaac as he moved to stand beside Garet.

I flicked my bangs away from my face, "You've caught me, but alas, this is the truth."

Garet flipped me off, "Yeah fucking right! We know you're targeting the Wise One!"

I titled my head to the side, "Hm? It isn't _I_ that is targeting the Wise One, in fact, I wish to stop this very person as well."

"You wish to stop them? And who is this person you speak of… "questioned Isaac, he didn't sound like he believed me.

"High Empyror, " I answered with a shrug, " but that is neither here or there."

Isaac and Garet looked at each other in silence. Isaac spoke slowly, "I believe that you haven't come to harm us or Sol Sanctum, however, it's typical of you to have a hidden agenda."

I couldn't help but smile, "Why don't you read my mind then and find out? I know you got a good hit off the Golden Sun's power, hm?"

Isaac shook his head, "All I obtained was extended life, as well as stronger Venus and Mars psynergy. It appears I mirror your moon with my sun."

I looked away from him and off to the sunset that glimmered behind the ancient Mt. Aleph, _"People can never decide. Good or Evil, Light or Darkness?"_

I reached into my cloak and drew out a single card. Isaac looked confused but Garet snapped his fingers and pointed at me, "Hey! That's a tarot card!"

"Really? You know what this is?" I said slightly surprised. I had always thought of Garet as quite the idiot.

"Don't assume anything about me, " he said nervously, "I studied with Kraden and Mia a while after the Golden Sun. I learned of a deck that could see into the future."

"Divination?" asked Isaac.

I nodded, "And this card in my hands is the key to the future of your sons."

"Suns?" asked Isaac and Garet in confused chorus.

I scratched the back of my head and sighed, "Your children,…"

"Oooh. Wait!" yelled Garet, " What do you plan to do to Matthew and Tyrell! You know how scary Jenna gets and Mia can be ever worse when she starts-"

"-if you harm my son, Alex, I will have to kill you myself!" Isaac fiercely interrupted.

I threw the card to Isaac, "I would _never_ harm Matthew…"

Isaac caught the card and watched me deeply as I told him I only wished for Matthew's safe passage. Garet was busy looking at the card in the Venus adept's hands.

"The wheel of fortune?" the two warriors of Vale were now looking at the card before them. It depicted a wheel being turned by the three fates. Garet spoke up again, "The beginning of a new cycle. A card of good fortune, the appearance of destiny and Karmic change."

"Can you answer what this card is talking about, Isaac?"

Isaac shifted nervously, "A wheel….good fortune….the Konpa Ruins?"

"A lost temple of the Jenei, said to have been made of gold."

Garet seemed to still not understand, "What does the Konpa Ruins have to do with our sons? They were heading to Carver's Camp to head up past Belinsk…"

I shrugged and shook my head, "It appears a psynergy vortex is amongst the midst of the camp."

"Aha! So you know something of the psnergy vortexes!" pointed Garet, "So that means you MUST know something about the Mourning Moon!"

I cover my mouth as I chuckle lightly. Garet is quite persistent on the concern of the Mourning Moon, "Luminescence of the divine being, found in the translucent darkness: the black sun."

The Mars adept now seemed at a loss for words, he tugged his mustache nervously. Isaac looked away in thought for a moment and Garet grew more worrisome. It seemed Garet knew something I knew not, however, I refused to Mind Read to solve my answers.

Isaac finally spoke up, "Do you plan on using our children, just like you used us?"

I sighed. The Warrior of Vale saw right through this man in a mask.

"The cards have shown a path in time, a maze of possibilities, and I only wish to watch them unfold. Isaac, I assure you, there will be a happy ending."

Our blue eyes locked. I could tell he wanted to believe me, but he had no reason to. Garet was glad to fiercely interrupt us again, "Happy ending? For you, or for Weyard, smart-ass?"

"For Weyard. Isn't that always been the just for call of action?"

Isaac crossed his arms, "It seems we have no choice, old friend, " but instead he looked over at Garet, "Our sons, and Karis, will just have to fight against this High Empyror. In the meantime, we have much work to do. "

Garet groaned and then straightened up, "I'll send a pigeon to Captain Piers, if he hasn't gotten one already."

He then turned and began to head over to the cabin they'd been living in for the last 15 years, give or take. For some reason though, the Mars adept suddenly stopped and turned to look at us in a very suspicious manner. I lifted my one visible brow at him and Isaac looked away with almost a guilty expression.

"Is it safe to leave you two alone? I don't want any funny business…" Garet's eyes were on me like a hawk.

Isaac's laugh was soft, "I believe I will be safe, for the time being that is."

My hand reached into my cloak, "Here, Garet, let me leave you something to ponder in your next adventure," I then threw him another card.

Garet looked down at it, and then ran off to send a message to another Mercury adept, or "old friend." Isaac watched him leave and then stepped closer to me,

"What card did you give him?" you asked as you scratched your beard.

"Judgment," I answered and then took a step back away from you.

"Alex…I…." you suddenly began, but I was quick to put up my defense-

"-Isaac, I _promise _you that Matthew will be safe under my protection. You can even let Jenna know I said so."

Isaac hit his forehead and shook his head, "Great, she'd kill me for sure knowing you are behind this."

We then exchanged small laughter at the thought of Jenna on fire running at us. Although in truth, it wouldn't be so funny. For us anyways.

"So, what are you now then? Matthew's bodyguard? Guardian angel?" you continue to chuckle.

"Far from an angel, no, I believe I was once referred to as a monster. Perhaps bodyguard would is the better term."

Yet the title Lover did cross my mind.

Silence.

"I fear I am making the wrong decision, listening to an enemy of our past, but,…" you pause and take another step forward, "but for some reason, just like 30 years ago.. I believe you. Don't fuck this up, Alex."

I smiled and gestured a bow to an old comrade, " If I do, you can personally end my life."

You stepped forward again to grab me but I warped off locations. I know you have no true reason to believe me still, however….

If everything went according to plan, our future, my future, will be even brighter then the Golden Sun itself.

Let the fates start turning.

0030 A.R (After Alchemies Return) New Weyard Calendar

Konpa Ruins, Angara

For once, I was thankful for the darkness.

As I spied down into Konpa ruins, I witnessed the arrival of three exceptional children. Instantly I recognized Tyrell, son of Garet, and I realized the purple-eyed female with them was Karis, son of Ivan.

My sight then caught Harmony for the first time in this godforsaken world.

"_Within Mercury lies the key to the philosopher stone, however, Mercury must first be introduced to sulfur and salt before it can open the doors of truth."_

_ -Azoth, ancient weyard alchemist._

A blush covered my cheeks. Suddenly I was thankful that the Tuaparang Captain beside me couldn't see my face. I could feel my heart pumping through my chest as I looked down at my reincarnation of Sol, my sulfur and cure.

I couldn't help but notice the Mercury djinn, Chill, sitting on your shoulder. The water elemental was warming itself in the young boys yellow scarf, and I found myself growing jealous.

"The rumors ARE true! These adepts from Vale are already quite powerful!"

The High Empyror didn't trust his captain's judgment, and sent me along as well. I stood beside the man named Blado, yet I watched Matthew fight against some of Tuaparang's shady scouts with slight worry.

Clearly my worry was misplaced, however, as you struck down your enemy with ease. I felt my heart skip a beat as I watched your little blonde head from above.

You looked just like your father did back then.

Just like Isaac, the young hero.

It was a relief, yet, I was a little disappointed to see you didn't inherit your mother's eye color. Although there was a sparkle in your blue eyes, just like the determined spirit of Jenna.

"We didn't want to reveal ourselves THIS soon. But you've seen that machine, so…" Blados continued to laugh, in spite of the young adepts in front of us.

"Who are you?" questioned the old alchemist, Kraden. Isaac said he sent a letter to the old geezer, but I didn't really believe he was still kicking around, "Have you taken Crown from us?" he continued, "Show yourself!"

"There are two of us watching, Kraden. My ally doesn't know you, but I do, and you're feisty as ever," the old man's month dropped, " You've hardly changed in 30 years. You got a heavy dose of psynergy from the lighthouse, didn't you?"

Kraden paused in awe, "How can you know that? Who are you…..show yourself! Now, villain!"

"Don't pout, old friend. You'll find out. Now, you may be wondering: where IS that student of yours?"

I was aware that my nephew was my current prisoner, but it didn't bother me. I threw away from feelings for Mia a long time ago, and now I needed her son as bait.

"Where have you taken Crown!" yelled Kraden's other student, and apparent twin sister of Crown.

"I'll answer that in my own sweet time, " I answered with a yawn. My eyes then looked down upon my leading man, "First, tell me, Matthew… "

The three adepts before me shifted nervously together. Karis and Tyrell seemed surprised I was addressing their Venus adept leader.

"You've been entrusted with the Glyph Book, haven't you!"

The text I was denied from the Jenei.

Even their technology could see my evil intent.

"WHAT? That kid? How could he?" stormed Blados, the blue skinned, green haired freak beside me

"Please, let him speak! I'm positive that he can read the ancient symbols now. But your response, son of Vale?"

You're glare was direct, "It is true, I can now read the ancient language of the Jenei."

"That gave it away Matthew!" Karis sounded irritated, "We should have kept the book a secret from them!"

I caught you looking up through the darkness of this ruin. You were searching for whom you were speaking with, and for a second, I was afraid to reveal myself.

This mouthy Jupiter on the other hand, needed to be put in her place, "You can't hide secrets from a masked man. His glimmer of honesty just saved your lives, " and how I enjoyed when my puppets played along with me instead of against.

"What is this Glyph Book you speak of?" we seemed to have caught Kraden's attention, "Do you intend to take it by force?"

"That old friend of yours doesn't have a CLUE, does it? " jeered Blados, "Now that one there…That's Matthew right?"

The Captain pointed to my lover with complete ignorance.

"Oh, you're STILL in the dark about who we are!" said Blados as the entire party started looking for us now, "Let's throw this pack of dogs a bone already!"

I caught my breath and our lift was lowered to their eye level. I managed to take a step back on our way down and just stood by some pawn scouts. Crown sat on his knees, tied up, in front of the Captain.

Why was I so nervous for you to see me?

"Hello there, little bugs! Don't worry. We won't squash you! Not if you continue through the caves."

"What?...the caves?" said a confused Kraden, looking at a blue skinned man weiding a giant sword.

"You're not going anywhere! Give me my brother back!"

"THIS twerp?" I was already beginning to get annoyed by Blados voice, " We're going to boot him out one of the exits!"

"What do you mean? B-b-boot him out?" the blue haired girl in pig-tails held her hands together.

"If I were you, I'd hurry for that exit. He'll be tied up- an easy snack for passing beasts!"

"You're dropping him outside at the north cave exit?" the alchemist pushed his spectacles up the bridge of his nose.

"You know there isn't just one exit. There are two. And Crown might be at the north end- or the…"

"Of course, of course,…" sighed Kraden, " There's an exit to the north…and one to the south, near Harapa."

"Yes!" said Blados with glee, "Two exits! One Kraden! But maybe the spawn of the so-called Warriors of Vale would help you out!"

"?" I heard you gasp. I knew you quickly realized we were intentionally separating your parties, and sending you into unfamiliar territory.

"What's he going on about?" questioned the young lady, Karis.

"Is he talking about us?" yelled Tyrell

Finally I was able to find my words again, " My eager associate is saying exactly that. Head to the southern exit, near the town of Harapa."

"What is this about?" you questioned with authority.

"Why do we have to go there?" a fist formed in Karis' hand.

"We want to go north! Not south!" Tyrell bluntly commented.

"Ha! You'll find out soon enough!"

"Suffice it to say that you've got to help your little Crown, " I finished for Blados, "Isn't that reason enough?"

"I'm responsible for Crown, " Kraden interjected, "I have to get him back!"

"I'm sure he'll be safe and sound if you stand here jabbering old man! Yap. Yap, yap"

"Big talk for someone who wasn't looking for a fight!"

"I'm ITCHING for a good fight!" exploded Blados back at Karis, "and it would be entertaining to fillet you right here!"

"Now, now, Blados. They kept their promise. You keep yours," I smiled.

I made a promise to Isaac as well.

I would protect Matthew with my life.

"I know my promise. And my duty, " he grumbled back, "Then let's leave these dogs to chase their tails!"

Our lift began to rise back to the top of the ruins, " Go, Kraden," I called back to them, " You too, children of Vale's infamous warriors. We'll drop off Crown at one of the two exits…"

As a bad guy, I was raised to have the final words. However, Kraden yelled back at me as we slipped into the shadows, "Wait- I know your voice, don't I?..."

I frowned as Blados turned to face me. We were now out of sight of my tragic past and inspiring future.

"Heh, I'll be taking this little bug to the south exit then. What card showed up for the nerd anyways?"

I shrugged, " I believe it was Temperance."

The sword was not over-compensating for a brain, "Temperance! What the hell does that mean?"

"Crown brings new balance to the group, being a Mercury adept, plus he thinks diligently and probably knows more about alchemy then the other adepts. He was taught by the old alchemist we ran into, after all, although I have a feeling they will run into another Mercury adept very shortly…"

Blados thick blue eyebrows knotted together in thought. He looked like he was going to break a mirror with that kind of concentrations.

"Nonetheless, I believe you should head for the south exit with haste. Matthew's group moves quick."

Blados chuckled at me, "Right, Matthew. What was he again? Hah, I believe Chalis told me…something gay, like the lovers, right? HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

Urge to kill rising.

"HAHA!" he finished with a sigh, "Yeah, I'm going to throw this Temperance into a crate and drop him off. Heh hehe heh. I got the exit covered so you can report back. "

My urge to kill him was still rising but he departed to finish up the job.

As for me, I headed back to that single pool of light in the middle of a sea of darkness.

Waiting

In the Silence

Until Next time

Matthew.


	6. The Beginning

0030 A.R (After Alchemies Return) New Weyard Calendar

Tuarapang Airship, above Kaocho

Click

Click

Click

The sound of feminine heels.

"Hiding down here, Arcanus? It's about time I found you."

I look up from sitting in my throne to see a pink haired woman with horns, her lips pout seductively pink and her eyes shimmer a light blue in my direction. Long perfect legs cross as she stretches her arms out fully -light flesh is visible in the heart shape cut out of her dress.

"Chalis, you bring word from Wo?..." I ask, ignoring her as she swings her hips back and forth in anticipation.

"Oh yes, love, I also bring word about the young adepts. Such cutie pies, all four of them! Don't worry, I treated them nice~"

Chalis sat on my lap and began playing with my azure hair. I hate when she does this, but no wrath like a woman scorned. I lightly touched my mask while lost in thought.

The dark adept then purrs over to my shoulder and continues through my silence, "Very cute indeed, that young Matthew is just your type – more _man_ then you'll ever be."

I make a move to hit her but she quickly jumps from my lap and twirls as she mockingly answers, " Now now, love, don't get defensive! You had your chance to be on top~"

My glare pierces her like daggers but that smile on her face doesn't leave. I grit my teeth as I say, "My chance? It was my choice to sever ties with that woman, and right now I feel like ending ties with you…"

Were all women this annoying?

She giggles, realizing my annoyance at her, and continues to tease, "Don't be so mean, you know you need me 3 Now, what card showed up for her again?"

"The moon," I couldn't help but answer.

"Yes. Fertility at it's finest under the light of ultimate darkness! My my, that son of yours must be fantastic-"

"Silence," I command and Chalis instantly seals her lips in childish fashion.

I sigh and regained my composure, "My personal business with the Ayuthay princess has no connection to the conversation at hand."

Chalis turns her back to me, her face hidden from the light, "But it does, love, the adepts are heading towards Ayuthay as we speak. I know you planned for their destiny to intertwine with Amiti."

I shift uncomfortably in my throne.

Even the artificial Jenei existing in our time know of my evil intent. At every corner I have been refused their ancient science and unable to continue on my power alone.

"Amiti is the son of Exathi woman and a powerful adept man, he shall make a fine Emperor."

"Yet he believes he is the son of a holy mother, and has no father," she answers. I decide not to comply but she continues, "Veriti, right? That was her name...means truth if I'm not mistaken? Yes, truth, hopefully some truth will be shed upon the boy."

"He must never know I am his father."

"You don't have a choice! " she smirks, "the young mercury adept will make the connection himself, even if you say nothing."

"Then let it be so, those words shall never part my lips, for as long as he lives in this world. He is not my son, and I am not his father. He is the product of a hatched plan and nothing more."

"Cruel," the horned temptress turns back to face me again, blinking her long eyelashes, "You must really hate that woman….."

Silence.

"Or you must really love Matthew-"

"-You're dismissed."

Countless hours I've collected my thoughts on the Ayuthay princess, and sleepless nights I wondered if I made the right decision.

_Smooth skin that reflected the sand, dark green eyes that looked up at me with longing. I wrapped my arm around her curved waist, pulling her in close as our lips meet mutual agreement._

Yet here I still was, the darkness in the light, the light in this large vortex.

It was never love.

She was just another pawn on my chessboard.

Chalis chuckles as she watches me in thought. She then turns and begins walking away,

"Feeling of uncertainty

where the past still haunts

unsure of a journey but still going ahead with it

feeling watched with surreal feelings and situations in your waking life."

Was she speaking of me, or my son?

Click.

Click.

Click.

Mia.

Isaac.

Veriti.

0030 A.R (After Alchemies Return) New Weyard Calendar

Opera House, Belinsk

Waning Crescent

Last Quarter

Waning Gibbous

After collecting the roc feather (and the Magma Orb), Matthew and his adept friends arrived to the beastman city before the Full Moon festival. I watched as they headed straight to the Inn with perfect timing.

Or was it too perfect?

I knew tomorrow you would attempt to save the pirate's son and help the young princess held captive in the castle. During this time I would manipulate Ryu Hou to help activate the Eclipse Tower.

Yet I felt out of place, a feeling that something was incomplete.

I did not return to the Tuaparang ship, and instead found shelter in the Opera house. Alone with my thoughts and a flute held up to my mouth.

I found myself indulging in the harmonic whistle of a melody of my past. A tone I remembered hearing in Imil, a distant music of a lost clan.

I still recalled the notes, a memory of slender fingers adjusting mine when I was wrong. Mia would always watch me practice, she was jealous that her mother and father put so much time in teaching me.

That snow covered tundra…

The Mercury tower still stands tall with a flow of Hermes water.

Yet I may never return to my home, the word traitor and monster still ring fresh in my ears.

A final melody.

One last note till I may finally reach harmo-

Silence.

Someone is here.

Am I the performer and is he my lone audience?

Facing upstage, I turn to greet the unfortunate soul that happened to run into me tonight

But…

I turn to accost large grey-blue eyes.

Shock completely written across my face, I try to draw a blank but I feel my face grow hot.

"….I-It's…..you….." the young Matthew said with surprise.

I took a breath, never before had I been at a lost for words, "…I see, you remember me?"

The blonde haired boy nodded, "You're the masked man from Konpa Ruins…."

"Indeed I am, however, even a man in a mask has a name, " I sound nervous

The venus adept crosses his arms, "I don't know you're name…but for some reason you know mine. Kraden said he recognized you at the ruins…"

I chuckle, "Yes, Kraden knew the man I used to be."

"Used to be?" you question.

"Yes, well, Kraden and your father are very old men…" I shrug

"…My father?" I blush lightly and scratch my face, but you press on, "So you're no longer this person from your past? Then what do they call you now?..."

Silence.

"Arcanus."

"Arcanus," you mimic, but the name is empty, "….good bye."

With fast reflex the boy launches at me, drawing his sylph rapier as he slashes. Thankfully with haste I warp upstage, biting my lip as I see you standing downstage with that blade at your hand.

It hurt to think you meant harm.

"Hah, do honestly think you can kill me? What are your intentions!"

His hair covers his face as he looks down, "I know the Tuaparang is targeting the Wise One…you even know my father! I also caught you in the Konpa ruins with that machine.- you're responsible for the psynergy vortexes!.."

"Such a smart boy," I flick my hair back with a smirk, "It must be fate."

"Fate?" you question, "you're manipulating everyone around you, that's not fate!"

"You paint me the villain. I award you're brilliant conclusions, but you don't know the half of it…Matthew…"

You hesitate. Did you really wish to believe I was on the side of good?

"Enlighten me then," you coax, "because not so long ago I was pressured by your men."

"My men?"

"I know you're working with that Blados guy and that Chalis chick."

"Against my will, " I mumble and you raise your brow, "I mean to say- I don't work for anyone and no one works for me. I'm a lone wolf, rather."

"You seem to be working quite close along side those 'Tuaparang' though, and with Volechek?"

"Yes, Tret and Laurel educated you never to activate the Alchemy Dynamo."

"Yeah, and another thing!" you say as you raise your sword at me again, "I know someone's been following my friends and I in the shadows! You can't hide it…"

I cover my mouth to cough absently, "It would seem my spy was unable to escape your keen eyes."

Matthew shrugs, "I'm pretty sure Sveta knows as well….but she hasn't said anything."

"Forgive me. I shall relieve the spy from his duty."

"F…forgive you?"

Unsure of your reaction, I take a step forward, "You haven't asked me why I'm here."

You squint your eyes, "…why ARE you here?..."

"I could be asking you the very same question, are your allies not asleep at the Inn? A young man shouldn't be wondering into opera houses late at night…."

"I heard music!" you say defensively, "I came to investigate…..and I found you here."

"And you say you don't believe this is fate," I smirk, "I'm here because I was looking for help, and you're here because you wish to help me."

"I…I am?"

"The Magma Orb," I conclude

You slowly nod, "Yes, but Ryu Hou has it- I have to rescue Eoleo!"

"And rescue him you will…. _after_ you help light the Alchemy Dynamo."

"I made a promise! Besides…..Ryu has taken the burden upon himself, I could never do such a thing."

"Young Matthew, it is not _you_ who shall fuel the Dynamo. I only ask for your assistance in the events leading up to it."

You shake your head, "..I…I can't…."

"They didn't tell you what would happen, hm?"

"They…did not. They said it was dangerous." You sheath the rapier.

I reach into my sleeve and throw Matthew a single card. He looks down at it nervously, "A piece of paper?"

"A tarot card, young adept, to help you get a clear view of the future."

"The future?" you look down at it again, "A tower being struck by lightning, two people fall to their death from it's walls…."

"A epiphany, a bolt of inspiration, or a catalyst for needed change…"

"You speak in riddles….could you be more specific?"

I find myself chuckling. Many people in my life have asked me the same question and I only grow more vague. For Matthew, however, I would explain anything.

"The tower represents the Alchemy Dynamo. The lightning is the energy it needs to power itself, the magma orb: a powerful magic of Jupiter and light."

"This future doesn't look very bright, " you scratch your head, "and whom are the two people?"

"The people are of no concern, just sacrifices needed for your safe journey."

"Sacrifices! I wish no one to spare their life for mine!"

"Even if it's the devil himself?"

You shift nervously in thought, "The…devil….then whom is the other?"

"Father of the Chariot."

"The what?"

"Do not worry, you shall meet him soon."

You let out a long sigh, "None of this makes sense. You want me to help you bring forth destruction?"

"Your father would help anyone in need…"

"Yeah, I hear that one a lot," you sound annoyed, "but I'm not my father! I'm here to rescue those on the side of good! Helping you would only bring evil…"

"Yes, this all does perceive 'evil', doesn't it?"

Turning my back to you, I notice you are confident enough to take a step forward. How am I to convince you? The situation does seem dark, but….

"Even within evil, there is good."

You tilt your head to the side, "Are you trying to say you're a double agent?"

"Double agent?" I've never heard the term before, " Mmm, yes, that sounds right. The light in the darkness of our hearts."

"I don't know what this all means, "I hear a note of panic in your voice, "the alchemy dynamo, the psynergy vortexes…. If they are evil, why does someone of good nature wish to restore them?"

"The same could have been said about the elemental lighthouses, however, they were wrong. As for the psynergy vortexes, they are not what they appear."

"Care to explain?"

"It's much too early for that. Don't waste thought into their mysteries."

Silence.

"I have made my discussion," you say and I turn around, "I will help you- but- I need proof that I'm making the right choice."

"Proof?" I say with surprise.

You cross your arms, "I still don't understand what this _tower_ will do. I want proof that the effects can at least be reversed."

"Judgment shall replace the tower, a powerful lens capable of maximizing light."

"Then the Alchemy Dynamo is not permanent?"

"Only if you wish it to be, and I assure you, you don't want it to be."

You nod slowly, "I cannot break my promise, but I shall ally myself with you only for a short while."

"Excellent," I answer while finding myself getting lost in your eyes. I wish I could mind read to understand you better but…my vow, "It would be best not to tell the others of our arrangement."

"I figured…..but I still don't trust you!"

I smile, which surprises you as I move closer, "I'm sure I can find a way for me to gain your trust."

You raise a brow and step back to the edge of the stage as I continue to advance, "W-what?"

My heart pounds against my chest, a flutter of insecurity in my stomach.

At long last I may claim what it rightfully mine.

"What do you think you're doing?" you say angrily as I shadow over you.

"Do you wish to trust me?"

"Y-yes…I mean, I've been helping some shady people lately…"

A light blush forms on your cheeks and my heart leaps.

"A price for celestial correspondence, the harmony which shall save Weyard."

"What price?"

Silence.

"Our love."

"Our?-" you begin but I pull your body against mine, breaking any distance left between us.

Your eyes widen as our lips meet, but I only deepen my physical desire.

You move to push me back, but I only hold on tighter.

Undividedly, absolutely complete in this sanctuary.

Forever I shall play the fool in this realm of mortals, body and soul, until this lover brings my heart back.

"_Discover that in the very darkness of nature a light is hidden, a little spark without which the darkness would not be darkness….the lumen naturae is the light of the darkness itself, which illuminates its own darkness, and this light the darkness comprehends."_

_ -Azoth, ancient Weyard alchemist._

My chemical balance.

(TO BE CONT.)

0030 A.R (After Alchemies Return) New Weyard Calendar

Alchemy Dynamo, Belinsk ruins

Our night together ended as the sun rose to the sky.

In less then 24 hrs the music of the Arangoa Prelude would play throughout Belinsk, and the puzzles would be solved in the ruins beneath our feet.

The Full Moon festival has begun.

"Correction: YOU made a promise Laurel. I didn't promise anything to anyone!" snapped Ryu Kou at the young adept, Crown.

"But we have to take her warning seriously. And doesn't this place feel…different than the other ruins?" he countered.

"Yeah..um, it does feel weird…" Matthew says nervously.

"We can't just rush into this. Think about the defenses and Laurel's warning. Danger is afoot!"

Crown.

That boy was sounding more and more like his mother.

"You're right about one thing-" I interrupt the group from the doors entrance. Chalis and Blados stand in front of me, impatient as usual, "Placing the Magma Orb into the core will unseal the tower."

Looks of hatred are shot at me as everyone turns in my direction.

Matthew's blush is clear upon his face.

Blados smirks, "You really did make it. I guess you win our bet, Chalis."

"Yes, thank you, dear Matthew! I feel like I could hug you." She looks back at me for a split second with a smug look on her face.

"You!" Tyrell yells, "Did you jerks follow us all the way down here?"

"Not at all, " shrugs Blados, "We just kept tabs to make sure you would make it here."

Chalis pouts, "You all had me worried a few times. I though about offering some help, but I didn't think you would accept it."

"As if!" shouts Matthew. He then catches me looking at him and he quickly looks away. I was sure he was getting tired of all the 'help', especially after the 'help' I gave him.

"We've had enough of your "help"." Karis took the words out of Matthew's mouth.

"Yeah, who do you think you're fooling?" complained the mars adept.

"I wouldn't trust you to lace my shoes," continued Crown.

"If you think we would trust you, then you have severely underestimated us, " concluded the other mercury adept.

I noticed the beastgirl looked rather upset and confused at me, "I know Blados and Chalis, but who…?"

"Why are you here?" stomped Ryu Kou

"Be careful, young one. We don't know their intentions." Hou Zan had an eye of suspicion.

"Enough. Place the orb in the machine. Now." My eyes went from Matthew, to Ryu Kou.

"You don't want to know what will happen if you don't cooperate…"

"Oh, yeah? I'm kinda curious, actually, " Tyrell squinted his eyes at me.

Blados and Chalis warped in front the Warrior's of Vales kin. Blados cracked his knuckles, "then I guess we have to show you. Darn."

"Agreed, " chimed Chalis, "It's time to show these little brats who's in charge here."

The two dark adepts immediately engaged in battle. I took this time to relieve Matthew from breaking his promise. I knocked out the weak Hou Zan and cornered Ryu Kou against the Alchemy Dynamo.

"Not bad. I guess we did underestimate you. "

I frown as I peek back to the entrance. The group ended the battle.

"Lets not be too hasty. We were outnumbered after all, " sighed Chalis.

Blados chuckles, "Yeah. And even if we lost the battle, we did actually win the war…"

"….What are you- Where is Ryu Kou?" the Ayuthay prince realized as everyone turned to the ancient Jenei technology.

"Ryu Kou- NO!" yelled Karis

I couldn't help but smile and chuckle myself, "You'll want to stay right where you are and watch. History is about to happen in front of you."

"You're crazy if you think we'll let you-" began Tyrell and he stepped forward to stop me.

I didn't want to resort to this, but it was very easy to knock the hot-head onto his back with psynergy. I heard him swear under his breath as he got back on his feet, but I knew he was now scared of me. To prove it I took a step forward, only to watch him take a step back.

"That wasn't a request," I smirk.

"…who are you?" asks Crown

It would seem Matthew didn't tell the others about our….meeting.

"Explanations can wait. Right now, the Luna Tower is about to be activated."

"But why? What do you Tuaparang stand to gain with this?"

I couldn't help but look over at Amiti, the first time I've ever seen the young man's face. Damnit. Chalis was right, even If I say nothing the boy would make the connection on his own- he was the spitting image of me.

"How clever of you to have discovered Tuaparang's involvment…or perhaps not so clever….did you tip our hand, Sveta?"

"Of course, unlike my brother, I want nothing to do with the foul Tuaparang!"

"Is that so?" I wave the thought with my hand, "Well, I might be hurt by your words…..if I were a Tuaparang."

Silence.

Suddenly light beams down upon me and Ryu Kou, I know the full moon shines right on cue, "Ah, it looks like the time has come. Start the machine."

"!"

"Ryu Kou, you musn't!"

"Don't do it."

"Think about Laurel's warning!"

"My brother….has won."

"This must not happen!"

"Hesitation, Ryu Kou? You haven't changed your mind, have you?" I press.

Matthew stomps the ground and grits his teeth. His friends turn to him to lead but he says nothing. Is he to keep his word?

"I won't force you, but I will mention that your sister's safety does hang in the balance."

Under my influence, Ryu Kou drops the orb inside.

"ALCHEMY DYNAMO POWERED ON…..LUNA TOWER PREPARING TO ACTIVATE. ACTIVATING LUNA TOWER. PERSONNEL WITHIN THE TOWER SHOULD EVACUATE IMMEDIATELY."

"Good work, Ryu Kou, " I congratulate

"You…you had better keep your promise, " he says weakly.

"Of course. I bear your sister no ill will."

"Hou Ju..." the old man stirs

"Hou Zan, what is the matter?"

"What…..is happening?" he questions as he stands up. He looks around to realize the tower's activation, "Ryu Kou, why?"

"I didn't have a choice…"

The old man is quick to point at me, "This is your fault, monster!"

"In what way could this possibly be my fault? Ryu Kou has done this by his own hand," I notice Matthew shift uncomfortably.

"Hide behind your excuses, coward. I swear you will pay for what you've done here."

I sigh and look away as the passion of battle rains in the old man's eyes, "How many times must I demonstrate to you tiresome insects that you cannot beat me in battle?"

"At least once more, apparently, " he growls and then charges towards my open back.

Warping out of the way, I take this time to pick up the fallen Tuaparang as the party turns to face me. I couldn't help but think this was very reminiscent…

"Face us, you masked coward!" Tyrell never misses a beat when it comes to yelling.

"I tire of being addressed by my mask, "I say with a smirk, "In the future, you may call me Arcanus."

"Arcanus, what are you and the Tuaparang after? Why did you want the tower activated?" pleaded Karis

"You know that your parents saved the world by restoring the principles of Alchemy, yes?"

"Of course. So what?" asked Tyrell

"I see you haven't drawn the connection yet. The lighthouses that your parents ignited were towers- machines- very similar to the one we're standing in. Like the elemental lighthouses, this tower holds a force sealed away eons ago. The only difference is that the creators of this tower never wanted their prison breached."

Matthew's eyes narrow in confusion but Tyrell is the first to speak up, "Never? What have you tricked us into?"

"Tricked you?" I answer with a frown, "I have been nothing but forthright and honest throughout our brief relationship."

"COMMENCING ASCENT. EVACULATE TOWER IMMEDIATELY."

"Ah, sounds like its time for me to take my leave. If you survive, perhaps we'll finish our talk another time. "

Carrying Chalis and Blados, I warp closer to the exit. My eyes don't leave Matthew as I say,

"But know this- opening the seal on this dread machine was only the beginning. I look forward to our next meeting. Until then, farewell."

_Catastrophe_

_The prayer long forgotten_

"This is only the beginning."


	7. The lovers

WARNING: HERE BE HARDCORE LEMONS.

0030 A.R (After Alchemies Return) – Opera house, Belinsk

"_The Great Work (magnum opus): the equilibrium of uniting two opposites to create an immeasurable force. Those that can adapt and direct this supreme law may alter the face of the world, a perfect emancipation of the will of the holy spirit."_

_-Azoth_

"A price for celestial correspondence, the harmony which shall save Weyard."

"What price?"

"Our love."

"Our?-" you begin, but I pull your body against mine, breaking any distance left between us. Your eyes widen as our lips meet, but it only deepens my physical desire, you move to push me back, but I only hold on tighter.

Undividedly, absolutely complete in this sanctuary.

My chemical balance.

Suddenly, you use move psynergy to push me back.

An act which has little effect, but it's just enough for you to step back and trip off the edge of the stage. My mind screams for the safety of your spirit in such a fragile body, thus my cape flies back as I grab onto you in midair.

Together we spiral into the audience, free falling in each other's arms, a blur of fused blue and yellow.

I hit the ground hard, yet I can't help but smirk as I look up. I've always wondered what it would look like with you on top of me, and seeing the blush across your face filled all my desires on the matter.

"What on earth was that?" you whisper loudly.

Only my lustful craving for something permanent, in a situation where nothing is permanent.

Yet I smirk and answer, "I only wish for you to trust me."

"You think I'll trust you just because we k-k…ki…."

"Kissed?" I complete for him. He looks too embarrassed to say it on his own.

"Yeah! Just because we…you know…..doesn't mean I can trust you!"

"I can always go further with it, " I say with a shrug

Your face is now beaming red as you point down at me, "That's not what I meant!"

I chuckle, "My deepest apologizes, was I your first?" You remain quiet, and your silence is answer enough for me, "Good."

"Good? GOOD? Was this part of your plan as well? To be the pedophile that prows on innocent teenage boys?"

"It's not rape if you like it."

"WHAT THE HELL DOES THAT MEAN."

"I mean to say, love knows no bounds, _Matthew_. Between the coming of the full moon and the leaving of the new, only good karma will come of our passion. Our love."

"There you go again with this 'love' idea. What makes you think I could ever love someone like you?"

"Ouch, " I groan and turn my head away from your leering eyes, " Is that any way to treat someone who loves you-"

"Stop that!"

"If you insist, " I sigh, "but I haven't been waiting for you all my life just to be rejected, for the light of my candle to be vanquished by a single moment to express our duality."

"Duality? You've….been waiting for me?" I hear sympathy in your voice, have you finally realized that I'm serious?

"Harmony, diverging from our chosen paths, finding measure of cost in these spiritual desires." You tilt you head in confusion by my words and I explain, "You've been waiting for me too."

As I look back up, your blonde eyebrows are knitted together in concentration. For a second I thought I had finally reached out to you, however, you instantly shook your head, "I must be crazy for even thinking about believing you. I mean, after all, both of us are men! We could never be…..'together'…."

"That hasn't stopped your father and Garet," I say off-hand.

"That's not even funny, " you say with a sigh.

"Well, they've been living with each other in a cabin with two sons…."

"That doesn't mean they're gay!"

"And if they were, would that be so wrong?"

Silence.

"Do you plan on sitting on top of me forever?" I ask, "Not that I'm complaining."

You quickly jump up and lean against the stage. You cross your arms and attempt to hide your flushed face from me. I slowly pull myself to my feet as well.

"What now?" you ask with hesitation.

"Well, if you really did loath me for what I've done, you would've already been gone by now."

"So?" you inquire, unsure.

"So, it's crystal clear that you do in fact like me, the heavens and earth aglow to our inception."

"Don't act so positive about that….I still haven't decided if I trust you completely or not."

"Take a leap of faith," I move against you once more, holding your chin in my hand.

"Faith?" you look dumbfounded, "Can someone have belief in a schemer?"

"My emotion for you is no gimmick, Matthew, I only ask for you to void all suspicion- let our proper conduct lead down a trail of ultimate reality."

"Will any good come from your… intentions?" you say nervously as you catch me looking you up and down.

"It shall be perfection at its finest, enlightenment, and heavenly bliss. It shall be a oneness that cannot be described by words or name."

Virtue multiplied, my medicine, elixir, Aether brightens our fire, therefore both morning and evening shall feed mercury.

A yellow spark ignites in your eyes, "Prove it."

Kissing you again, I warp us out of the Belinsk opera house.

_Somewhere in the horizon the wise one watches:_

_He sees all,_

_Knows all,_

_And holds the World_

_To the sins of our endeavers. _

0030 A.R (After Alchemies Return) – The light in the darkness, Tuaparang Airship.

_Nigredo: the dark night of the soul, when an individual confronts the shadow within. The first step in the pathway to the philosopher's stone, all alchemical ingredients must be cleansed and cooked extensively to a uniform black matter._

Uncharted, a dark rose amongst fields of innocence, an impending doom of war's mischief in the dark abyss where thoughts, memories, and futures co-existed like waves against a sandy beach.

My maze.

The darkness I created just for you.

I warp our bodies into my single pool of light, letting my golden boy land on the lapis lazuli encrusted throne, while I rest on his lap.

With haste you proceeded to push me off, forcing distance between us as I now stand before you.

However, I wasn't going to give up so easily; my ego would never allow it.

Shaking my finger at you with a smirk on my face, I watch as silver cuffs extend from the arms and legs of the throne, holding the young Matthew in place.

You test the bonds on your wrists and ankles with a display of anger, "If there's a tarot card for this, I don't even want to know about it!"

I chuckle lightly, "Some futures are best not to leave to chance."

"Chance? I'm starting to think you're toying with me."

I shake my head and proceed to seduce you by sitting on your lap once more, a call for need of sulfur in my mercury filled mind. You turn your face to the side so I miss your lips, my kiss lands upon your cheek instead, "Don't be like that." You then struggle underneath me and shut your eyes tightly as I kiss along your jaw line, moving over to your ear as I whisper,

"Let our transmutation begin…"

I can feel the shiver run down your spine as I kiss along your neck, warming myself in your yellow scarf- a golden utopia resting on the shoulders of your perfect masculinity, a gift from the sun itself. I moan as I continue to kiss along your neck, forever enchanted on a single ideal, however, my sights were on a bigger prize.

A gasp escapes Matthew's lips as I reach the top of his red shirt, unzipping it and letting my dancing kisses move along your flesh. You continue to battle your desire as I trail down your upper body, going past your abs and proceeding below the belt.

I bite my lip, looking down at your dark blue jeans, an unconscious state of non-differentiation between self and object, consciousness and the unconscious. My instincts jump as I see how tight the jeans fit you, my mouth moves against the denim that teases me from my lust.

I can hear you muffling small cries of pleasure as I rub against your bulge, playing the saint in my attack to unify are conflicting parallels.

"S-stop!" you groan as I continue stroking while undoing your belt. I ignore your pleas as I pull down your boxars, letting a moan escape as I at last look down at your sex.

Matthew was already growing hard from my touch.

_Albedo: Projections are realized, inflated ego and unneeded conceptualizations are removed from the psyche. To wash away any remaining impurities with the water of life, and to join together in the contrasexual soul image._

"A-aah!" you moan, as I 'm quick to move my mouth over your head, taking my time as I suck hard. I listen to you slowly lose control, moaning every time I swish my tongue along your shaft.

"P-please! S-s-st-aaah!"

A rejuvenation; to see your body scream yes, but your mind scream no.

Taking a detour from your main member to the rest of the package, I lick in sweeping strokes, moving down to your raphe. Immediately your toes curl and you jump lightly as I feverishly flick it with my tongue.

After working you into a frenzy, I switch back to sensuously licking as I gently manhandle you. Knowing you've never been touched like this before, your body is incredible sensitive as I gently rub your perineum and blow the hole in the tip of your head,

You scream in ecstasy, you face flushed with tears of pleasure, "N-no! Stop! Aaaaaaah! I- I'm going to come!"

Reluctantly, I remove my lips: hearing you whimper from being refused relief. The look in your eyes is misty, as you stand tall, pulsating from the pleasure I gave.

Forcing myself to retreat, your fingernails dig into the arms of the throne as I turn my back and take a step away from divinity.

"P..please…." you beg, however, I'm far from being done with you.

I let you watch as I unclip my cloak, letting it drop around my ankles as I unlatch my belt. I then remove my white major arcane robes and my purple dress shirt, leaving my back bare for you to view.

A shadow against the darkness, a figure of ivory skin and river flowing azure hair- a perfect example of femininity.

There is silence as I remove my pants, turning around to reveal myself fully naked. Your jaw is dropped as you stare at my slender form, scars lining the right side of my body from my tragic fall, and foretold rebirth.

Yet your eyes linger on the scars for only mere seconds before they catch between my legs, I feel my face redden from your judging leer; even if your thoughts were good I realized I was nervous as well.

Calmly I move back onto the throne, hovering our sexes only inches away from one another, a mirror image of yin and yang. You let me kiss you as I lean forward and lightly grind our lengths in sync; you promptly close your eyes again as I slither my tongue against yours.

Butterflies.

A moment of insecurity.

The calm before the storm.

An eternity I have waited for this single moment in time, this brief second in the scheme of the universe. Was this to be my glimpse of tranquility, a reenactment of the creation of the philosopher stone?

Sapphires catch my vision as your eyes meet mine, the dawn of knowledge and wisdom, conditioned by ignorance – the painful fact of human existence.

The claim was right before us, destiny drifting like a passing cloud against a loyal sun. I knew I possessed only one chance to fulfill my admiration, my eagerness of the devotion I fancied for you.

My present,

For the greater good.

I position myself again, bracing for impact, as the only transmutation between elements must be pure and cleansed properly. You moan as you read my movements, knowing our immortality is virgin in this alchemy cooking pot, never before have we committed true love.

Evermore the love bounded by two men.

Descending my anatomy, I gasp and whimper into your golden scarf as I penetrate you into my body. A loud moan calls from you as well, a tight fit against my warm walls.

I continue to tremble as I push every inch of your manhood inside, an invasion of hormones flooding the both of us. The pain is inferior but you bite at my lip to distract me, the first time you've craved the touch of my lips against yours.

"Aaaa!" we moan in unison as I alter our capacity, driving you deep in and out of me. Your influence and your constant kisses are motivation for me to go faster as we thrust in sequence.

Action simultaneously, sulfur and mercury matching in concert with salt: body, soul and spirit.

Elements clashing with insanity, a burst of passion that intended to reach climax. Our bodies pressed together in a fever of excitement, a cornucopia of moans, thrusts and pants.

"Arcanus!" you scream my name as I arch my back, letting my yin grind against your abs as I bounce, pounding myself into oblivion. Mind creating and distorting reality, nothing existing independently, nothing self-existent, ergo we were ONE.

A library of imagery, symbols and ancient texts flew through my mind, a prayer of proper union.

"_Only the marriage of sun and moon shall give birth to the CHEMICAL CHILD." -Azoth_

The Venus adept's eyes glow bright gold as our raw desire is represented, misty with memory, two trees in this Garden of Eden.

_Citrinitas: yellowing of the lunar consciousness, transmutation of silver into gold. The dawning of the "solar light" inherent in one's being, and that the reflective "lunar or soul light" no longer necessary._

"Matthew!"

No longer holding back, no longer seeking revenge in a power hungry world, Matthew and I came together in heavenly cries – the Lovers a reminder that we need others to become fully human.

Lovers, friends, adversaries.

"Aaaaah!"

Our bodies tight from love's ecstasy.

"I….I," panted Matthew after recovering from our release, "I…trust you."

I smile, resting my head against your scarf, kissing lightly on your neck, "Finally."

You look down at me and a smile is on your face as well, yet your golden eyes fade away back to sapphires. You kiss me lightly and the silver cuffs around your wrists and ankles recoil. You pull yourself out of me and I proceed to snuggle against you- still horny from our first time- however you flip yourself on top.

A blush extends against my face and I feel my heart ache as you retreat from me, stepping away to the limbo of light and darkness. I watch you adjust your clothing and zip up your jeans- I sit naked on the cold throne, my blush glowing further as you wipe my seed from your belly.

Silence.

"Matt-" I begin, a worried tone in my voice. Had I done something wrong, for you to turn your back on me and refuse our matrimony?

Silence.

"…..lovers, huh?"

I chuckle, my smile endless as I cross my legs, "You've enchanted me, the title is quite appropriate."

"Does this mean I can manipulate you now?"

You turn back and hold my hand in yours, pressing your lips against my skin.

"Every time," I answer.

We laugh in chorus, an innocent reaction to our new relationship, and I smile as you run your fingers through my hair. You then produce a red rose from behind your back and give it to me.

"How?" I ask confused from where the rose came from.

"I'm earth and your water, it seems our joining created a miracle."

_Rubedo: the fourth and final major stage in the Magnum Opus, achieving enlightened consciousness and the total fusion of spirit and matter. The Self manifests itself in "wholeness," a point in which a person discovers his or her true nature._

I breathe in the scent of the rose, nothing could compare to the serenity of a gift from a lover.

You sigh and my attention is back to your troubled face, "The others are still at the Inn."

I notice your posture is stronger, how you presented yourself before me now as a man. I twirl the rose, delicately moving my fingers away from its thorns, "I cannot imprison you here, you are free to leave when you wish."

You kiss my forehead, "I never want to leave."

Before we know it, we find ourselves making out again. Matthew takes charge by sitting on top of me and trailing his rough hands down my chest. I muffle moans against your clothes as I throw my arms around you, we only part to catch our breath.

You groan, " I really don't want to leave."

"You have a big day ahead of you, you won't forget our arrangement, will you?"

"Right, the alchemy dynamo, " you struggle to recall. I understand your state of mind – I too was in a bliss dream world.

"It is very important to me."

You nod, "You wouldn't have asked for my help if it wasn't'. Although….you're sure it can be reversed, yeah?"

"Nothing is permanent in this world, change is the only way we survive."

"Then I shall hold my part of the bargain, if you hold yours."

"I will."

You sigh and kiss me one last time, "This night will not leave my mind easily, I fear I'll toss and turn until morning."

I hold on to you tightly, "Do not fear. Our paths are forever connected, we will meet again."

And we would meet again,

at the Eclipse Tower,

at the Apollo lens.

Forever until the truth is finally revealed,

when one of us dies in the hands of the other.

This was our final fantasy.

"Goodnight, Matthew."


	8. Mercury

030 A.R (After Alchemy's Return)

Tonton, Sana

_What a beautiful man! _

_Never before have I seen such lovely blue hair! _

_Why does he wear a mask upon his face?_

_Why hide such pretty skin from the world!_

"I'm here to see Emperor Unan."

The servant girl looks dazed as I read her mind, but she snaps back into reality when she hears my voice. She slowly takes a breath and bows before she speaks,

"Of course!" she moves around the corner and I follow her into the Emperor's chamber. She calls out to him, "Emperor Unan! A man's here to see you."

The servant then hastily moves back into her position and I stand before the Emperor of Sana; a monarchy that once ruled over the beastmen of Morgal.

"Piers? No…..no, you're not Piers," Unan squints his eyes to get a better look at me.

I bite my lip, how dare he think I'm one of those damn Lemurians, especially that captain Piers.

"No, I'm a man who's more important then one who handles silly ships," I tell him.

"A mask? Who are you! Are you working with the Tuaparang!""

I sigh and cross my arms, "My name is Arcanus, and you put words in my mouth before I even speak. What peaceful scholar doesn't give fair trial?"

I can see the anger and hatred burning in his eyes, a darkness that only existed for the hate of those who have wronged him. Yet, they lightened, only for a second, and I understood.

"I will hear your case then, masked man, but I will know when lies spill from you lips."

I nod, "I don't work for the zenith tribe- I only ask you hold on to something precious, and give it to a certain young Matthew."

"Hmph! You say you don't work for the empire yet your name is 'Arcanus'! I'm no fool, you've been working alongside those dark thugs who kidnapped my daughter!"

Emperor Unan stood from his chair and slammed his fists on the desk before he continued,

"Do you not respect family? What monster wishes to torment her father as they send his only daughter to her death!"

I allow my icy gaze to keep him quiet, what an ignorant man to think I know nothing of family.

"She was only a puppet for a grander purpose, her death was never planned to be. I understand your loyalty to such a noble lineage, however, I only wish for the Eclipse to end."

"Pardon?" asked the Emperor and he once again took his seat.

I pulled the red orb out from within my sleeve, "Matthew must travel to the endless wall and use this key to end the eclipse over Ei-Jei."

"Matthew, the young boy that Master Kraden was traveling with? He said he wished to end the eclipse as well."

"And he will, " I say, "if you hand him this piece to the final puzzle."

The Emperor's hard face pulled a smile, but only for a split second like before,

"Wait- why should I believe you? You're still the enemy!"

I step forward and Emperor Unan slides back into his chair. I read his mind as I slowly place the ruby orb on his desk.

_All I care about is my family. Anyone that stands in my way must fall!_

"Is something wrong?" asks Unan

My fingers are still tracing the orb on the desk and the Emperor looks at me in confusion. I realized my eyebrows were knotted together in concentration as I lingered on his thoughts.

"Hm? No. Just do yourself a favor and deliver the orb. You're children will fall victim if you fail, and then regret shall forever be in your heart."

The Emperor bites his lip hard from my words and a low growl escapes him. He realizes we're using his weakness against him.

I bow, "Farewell, peaceful scholar, I pray you make the decision that's in your best interest."

I then turn away and walk off out of the room, I notice the servant girl sigh dreamily as I exit- she must've been daydreaming during our conversation.

Family.

Why did his thoughts claw at me so? Why am I left wondering about my lineage and the history before me?

I never cared much for it before, I even abandoned my own son for a greater purpose. I left the Mercury Clan after the death of Mia's parents and I never even gave much thought to Mia and her new family.

Generation to generation, the power to command our chosen element with a mastery only known to us. A constant cycle of birth, death, and rebirth to continue a legacy.

Yet, why did it matter?

Why now did I care about my fore fathers.

My….own father…

I wonder- I truly wonder who he was. Did he have a grand purpose in life just as I do? Did he take part in the sealing of alchemy, or was it his father before him?

I still remember his name, a title to a blank canvas, a man who helped in my creation.

Zander.

A villain of the past, and now I take his place as a monster of the present.

Will this cycle never end? Will Amiti play the villain in the future?

No.

Amiti is free from my poison, and Matthew has cured me of my wrong-doing.

Family means nothing to a man who's immortal.

I shall never allow myself to become weak, just as my father did when he died.

Tuaparang ship, northwest of the Atlas

Giggles echo off the walls and hit me like a wave of sound. I warped off Tonton to come back to the ship in the silence, however, I immediately run into Chalis and Blados.

"For me? Oh, love!"

"HAHAH! I knew you'd like it!"

"Like? Aren't you listening? I love, love, love!"

"Excellent, cause I'd love love love HAHAH if you gave me a little something something tonigh- oh! Arcanus, back from Sana already?"

Chalis clutches something gold against her chest and she begins jumping around gleefully. The blue skinned Blados has a cocky smirk on his face as he turns to look at me.

"It would appear…. Emperor Unan now has the red orb in his possession and has agreed to give it to Matthew."

"Good, good, everything's going according to plan- them bugs should be traveling to the Apollo Lens soon."

Chalis, who was dancing around us, suddenly jumped and embraced Blados from behind.

"Just as easy as that stupid Emperor Wo! Now we can finally use that dumb lens to take out the t-"

"Don't get ahead of yourself, my dear, " laughed Blados nervously and I squinted in suspicion.

Chalis rolled her eyes and purred alongside Blados ear, "Of course, love, it's just that we've waited so long for these 'adepts of destiny'. We've had those annoying orbs in our possession for so long and we couldn't even use them!"

I shrugged, "None of us have the ability to get close to light psynergy," I lazily pointed at Blados and Chalis, "especially the Tuaparang."

"Don't remind me, " groaned Blados.

Just like how those Prox warriors were weaken at the Mercury lighthouse, these secret dark adepts couldn't handle the mighty light of the sun without meeting at death's doors.

"Well, " continued Blados, " I've got some hell to raise before Matthew gets to the lens, literally. That mangy mutt from Belinsk has given me nothing but trouble since the Eclipse Tower."

"He's vital to our plan, go easy on him," I say.

Blados laughed and snickered, "Foul beast for a foul plan. I'll try my best, but I ain't making no promises! HAHAHAH!"

Blados then walked off and left Chalis and I alone. The horned temptress slowly turned to me with a smug look across her pink lipstick.

"...yes?" I inquire, although I'd rather detach myself from her female mind.

"Don't give me that, love! You know exactly why I'm looking at you like this!" she then giggled and tugged lightly at my sleeve, "Details! Details! Give me the scoop, juicy gossip indeed!"

My face flat-lined, "I still don't know what you're talking about."

"Then why don't you read my mind and find out?" I couldn't help but growl, "That's what I thought, still unable to read our Tuaparang minds hm? I'm talking about Matthew!"

I instantly spun around and began walking away but Chalis jumped onto my back before I had the time to warp, "Pretty pretty please with sugar and a cherry on top! I won't tell annnnyyyone!"

I sighed. I knew the dratted woman wouldn't let up until I gave her some gossip to chew, "Fine. Just get off of me."

Chalis neatly got off my back and sat on the ground as I turned to face her, she looked like a child about to be told a story about a princess being rescued from a dragon by her knight in shining armor.

I coughed nervously, "Well…"

"Did you kiss him! DID YOU TELL HIM YOU LOVE HIM!" she interrupted.

I blinked, "I suppose so."

"You suppose?" she kicked my leg, "Did you or didn't you?"

"I told him….I love him…..but I still don't think he completely believes me."

Chalis burst out in more giggles, "heh heh heh! Did you do the dirty deed?"

I felt my face grow red and she giggled even more, it was actually kind of annoying,

"I wouldn't call it 'dirty' per say. It was a perfect opus magnum."

"Neeeerd!"

"I was being romantic….shouldn't you know about that more then me?" she shrugged and I continued, "I don't want to go around calling it dirty…and…"

"Sex?"

"Love, rather."

"Seeeex!"

"I thought your name was Chalis, isn't that code for hearts or something?"

"Don't be silly, love! I just look good in pink~"

Great, I really am surrounded by morons.

"Speaking of which, what was it that Blados gave you?

Chalis jumped to her feet, which slightly startled me, and she reached between her cleavage and into her bra. I looked away and when I looked back she was holding a necklace with a heart locket.

"Isn't it sparkly? Blados always knows exactly what I want!"

I figure it wasn't that hard for him to pick it out, women like anything shiny.

"A gift? I don't quite understand…."

"What about it don't you understand?" she asks

"The purpose of it."

She begins playing with my hair and rests her head on my shoulder, "Oh love, you're so adorable! Don't you know? Gifts are what you give people you care about so they know you love them!"

"You love Blados?"

"Don't scrunch your nose like that! Of course I don't love him, I just like the attention~"

Go figure.

"As long as it doesn't effect you from getting the job done."

"Don't worry love, I'm the perfect little angel!" hard to believe with those horns growing out her head, "Oh! Oh oh you should get Matthew a gift!"

I crossed my arms and slipped my hand into my sleeve, the red rose he gave me was safely stored there.

"I wouldn't know what to get him, " I admit.

" Something pink? Oh wait- he's too masculine for that! Well, if you like it, then you should put a ring on it-"

"-Really?" I frowned and then sighed away thoughts of Matthew with a ring around his finger, "I mean, a opus magnum is a perfect marriage-"

"Neeeerd!"

"…..you have to stop doing that before I hurt you."

Chalis giggles back at me, "Adorable, love, you should just get matching gold bands!"

"I'll think on it, " I answer back and begin walking away from the woman in pink.

"Don't think too long or it might be too late!" She calls back.

Connected by gold

Two rings forming a boundless love

The sound of church bells echoed in my head and I felt my face grow hot. If I got the rings, would it really be Till Death Do Us Part?

Tuaparang airship, the light within the darkness.

Warmth tingled throughout my body as Matthew wrapped himself around me, together we hid under a sea of white cloth that coiled us as one. Sighing happily I nuzzled my nose between his neck and shoulder, I could feel him softly breath in my blue hair.

Yet he remained silent.

"Matthew?" I finally called out.

I looked up to see his eyes unfocused and his mouth tight, he slowly bent his head to look at me.

"Hm?"

"You appear lost. Do you miss your friends?"

He bit his lip and shook his head.

"Your….family, then?" I asked uncertain.

He tried to look away from me but I caught him, "Do you wish to talk about it?"

I wasn't really that good at communicating emotions, but I heard once that humans like it when you ask them how they feel about a sensitive subject.

I tried to tell myself I didn't really care about Matthew's family, but deep down I felt the lie burn in my chest.

Matthew nodded, "Father has always been at my side, but I haven't seen my mother since I left Kalay…"

"Kalay, " I mused, "Why would they chose to settle down there?"

Matthew realized I was lost in memory for a second, but he didn't complain. Instead he asked, "Do you miss your parents?"

I immediately went quiet and Matthew squeezed my arm as he noticed my body stiffen.

"No…no, I can't miss something I barely remember."

"You mean 'someone'," he countered.

It seems Matthew was growing more confident in pressing me for answers, but I couldn't allow myself to tell him everything.

He continued, "You don't remember them at all?"

This time I tried to hide and Matthew caught me.

"I remember them…vaguely. The memories are blurry but their music rings true."

"Music? Like in Belinsk?"

My mouth couldn't help but curve into a smile. Why did Matthew's interest in me give me pleasure? Something about his new devotion gave me relief.

"Not like in Belinsk, much more regal, sophisticated sounds of an ancient song."

That's when a memory hit me hard.

Just like in the opera house, a harmonic whistle of my past hummed in my thoughts, I once again remembered Mia's mother praising me with joy on my ability.

"_Alex! You play so beautifully, you'll certainly carry on the songs of the mercury clan!"_

Mia remained vacant with distance.

I stopped playing songs after they passed away, my life changed forever that day.

"_Alex, where are you going?" _

_Cold winter air snapped around us in the dead of night._

"…_.I can't stay here forever, Mia, there's nothing here for me now."_

_Silence._

"…_.what about me?"_

"Arcanus?"

I shook the music from my head, "Yes?"

"Where's your hometown?"

"Imil, " I tell him, "a wintery fortress of solitude."

He pulled the white cloth higher over our bodies, mimicking a snowy plane, "What about the sound of music?"

"Song no longer exists in Imil. They say angels taught them how to play, and now angels have banished it from the very same lands."

"Angels…" repeated Matthew and he held onto me tightly, "Thank you."

I was surprised, "For what?"

"For telling me the truth, about your past, my head has been full of questions since we met."

I saw the light blush cross his face and I kissed him on the cheek.

"Maybe, one day we can visit Kalay together?" he asked.

Matthew continued to surprise me, "To Kalay?"

I pictured Jenna running at me with fire shooting out her mouth while Isaac raged from Sol Sanctum.

Nervously I answered, "Maybe…one day…"

"The how about Imil?"

I nodded, "The mercury lighthouse still stands strong."

Although the word villain and traitor was still present.

Matthew suddenly turned me onto my back, with him on top of me, I grew suspicious that he was sucking-up as he began kissing along my skin.

Not that I could control the shiver run down my spine, however, I noticed his hand slip through my hair and towards my mask.

I grabbed his wrist before he could even touch it.

"What do you propose you're doing?" I inquire.

He frowned and then decided to give me puppy-dog eyes. I wasn't buying it.

"You said you love me."

"I…I do! But that has nothing to-"

I was caught off guard by his caressing hands that had found their way into the perfect position. A moan escaped me and I had to grab his other wrist as well.

"-Matthew!"

"Please,' he argued back, "I just want to see ALL of you."

I blushed further, "There's nothing to see."

"What're you being so self-conscious about? I've seen the rest of your body, with the unknown scars and everything, except behind that mask."

"The scars are just a boring story of my past, but if I let you take off my mask…"

"Yes?"

"Then I'll become a different person…someone I don't want you to know."

Matthew eyes deepened as he stared me down, "Your past self? But you've already told me about your hometown…."

He was catching onto this Arcanus illusion.

I shook my head and he sighed. I let go of his hands and he sat down on the bed next to me, looking off into the darkness. I slowly sat up as well and curled my knees in towards my body.

"I should probably go now," Matthew's words hurt me but they were true.

"Yes, it's already morning in Tonton."

Matthew went to slip out of the bed but I grabbed his hand and he looked back at me, "Arcanus?"

"I…wanted to give you something…I mean, as a present…"

Matthew smiled, "Okay."

I reached on the other side of the bed and handed Matt a little black box, I could feel my hands slightly shaking but I had no idea what emotion I was conveying.

He raised his left brow at the box and then opened it quickly. His mouth immediately dropped as soon as he saw what was inside.

Two golden bands.

He took out one of the rings and put it on his left index finger, he then took my left hand and slipped it on the same finger.

"I love it!"

"Really?" I said nervously.

He kissed me seductively on the lips, "Of course, now we're always connected."

I smirked, Chalis was right. In truth, Matthew and I had always been connected, but for him he needed to see a physical material bond.

And I was supposed to be the feminine in the relationship.

He kissed me a dozen more times before he started to put his cloths back on. He was getting ready to go to the Apollo Lens but I had a few more hours of preparation before I had to be there.

Would things change between us after the Apollo Lens?

I fear the cards have already foretold the outcome

Judgment called at the Endless Wall

And these Adepts answered.

"_Alex, we're family, you can't leave me here alone!"_

I'm sorry Mia.

I left you alone.

But I would never leave you alone, Matthew.


	9. The lovers reversed

0030 A.R (After Alchemy's Return)

Apollo Lens, Endless Wall

"_An innermost central fire, the grim mire in which Lucifer dwells until the Day of Judgement. The black sun, dark burning ball of ﬁre, an intensity of darkness and light to rescue the human soul. A reflection of salvation to the cosmos, to create a philosophical gold: immortality."_

_-Azoth_

"Ah, good. Have you finished with the preparations?"

Matthew and his group had been sent to Apollo Sanctum, a reflection of Sol, with the intent on ending the Grave Eclipse. Matthew knew of our previous agreement, to fire the Eclipse and then end it with the Lens, but his friends were still oblivious to my grand scheme.

Unfortunately I noticed some rare spark in Matthew's eyes.

"How-?" gasped Karis

"*%!" swore Matthew.

I probably did look like the great villain, pulling everyone's strings and bringing them here, however I quickly realized Matthew suddenly thought the very same of me.

My heart ached but I didn't let it read on my face. What could his friends have said for him to now hate me?

"You!" exclaimed Crown

"What's he doing here?" raged Tyrell

"Arcanus!" gasped Sveta

"Here?" Amiti said confused.

"This one has great power." Himi turned to Matthew.

"What kinda name is "Arcanus"? Eoleo jostled.

Quite an odd arrangement of friends my dear Matthew has gathered. I pulled a smile, "Tyrell, son of Garet…You seem displeased to see me."

"I'm only displeased to see you still breathing!" Tyrell blurted.

I warped in front of the Apollo Lens gate, standing before the party of adepts who intended to end this dark dawn.

"Ah, the impulsiveness, the overconfidence…You really are you're father's son."

Matthew caught my eye. He knew I was familiar with his family, so why did he look so angry?

"Y-your know my dad?" Tyrell said nervously.

I nod, "Obviously."

"Who are you? Why do you know so much about us?" Karis crossed her arms.

Matthew watched me closely, it appeared he wanted to know the truth as well. I thought highly that this was neither the time or place to discuss such trivial matters, but the old scholar always did like to kick me when I was down.

Kraden stepped forward, a frown across his face, "Hello, Alex."

Matthew's eyes widen, even my lover didn't know my real identity, my birth name.

Alexander, protector of man-kind.

Everyone else seemed confused but Crown yelled- "Alex? The Mercury Clan's traitor? My mother's betrayer? THAT Alex?"

Matthew looked disgusted.

I shifted uneasy, "What makes you think I am this 'Alex'?"

Kraden looked offended, "We traveled together for some time, Alex. I haven't forgotten."

I smirk slightly but now I find myself unable to look at Matthew, "You flatter me, Kraden."

"And I'll flatten you.." Tyrell interrupted.

Tyrell looked from Matthew to me, their sun clearly disapproved of my tricky moon.

"I should have realized sooner, but your chosen name, Arcanus, had me distracted for a while." Kraden pointed out.

"Oh, really? Why was that?"

"Well, in my travels, I had heard of a deck used for telling fortunes…" Kraden answered.

Garet had mentioned that Mia and him had studied such a deck between the Golden Sun and now. I was impressed, however, the future is never set in stone.

Unless you're the Wise One, that is.

I smiled, "Go on."

"Two of the suits of that deck are Swords and Cups, very similar to our Blados and Chalis." Kraden continued.

_Knight of Swords: Challenges on the horizon and obstacles that need to be overcome, he represents the arrival of battles that are unavoidable if progress is to continue._

_Queen of Cups: Deceit, a woman who turns her negative emotions on others in the form of jealousy. Here, her whimsical attitude and fickle fantasies show a lack of commitment to other people whom she constantly drains of energy._

"And how would that relate to my assumed name?"

"Arcanus sounds like the term for the most important cards in the deck. It seemed more then coincidence." Kraden shrugged.

"It figures that you'd name yourself for the most important part…" Karis pointed at me.

Matthew gasped and bit his lip, I was looking more and more like the villain.

"That's quite a theory, Kraden. I'd love to hear more, but I'm pressed for time."

"What is so pressing?" Amiti interrogated me.

"The Tuaparang." I said and then looked up as a rather large Airship flew overhead and dropped several pods. The black containers opened upon contact and soldiers jumped out.

"W-what do you mean?" Karis screeched.

"?" Matthew was at a loss for words.

"What IS that?" Crown asked.

"I've got a bad feeling about this.." Tyrell quoted.

"Look out, everyone! Oh! Who? It's them, all right." Shouted the others.

"You're TALKING to them, Arcanus?" Blados suddenly warped close to the soldiers, "Why aren't you just KILLING them?"

I could never kill Matthew, I had a promise to keep.

"That's actually not his name. " Chalis warped beside Blados, "Alex, was it?" she giggled.

"You were eavesdropping. How rude."

"You traveled with the old man? " said Blados ignoring me, "Does that make you one of the 'Warriors of Vale'?"

"No!" Crown angrily threw his fists up, "Alex was NOT one of the Warriors of Vale. He was a power-mongering schemer."

Great, now everyone was mad at me.

"He'll probably betray you lot as well. I don't think he's ever honored a vow or promise." Crown caught me red-handed.

Matthew took a step back towards his friends, he looked shattered. I wanted to read his mind, to tell him everything was going to be OK, but I couldn't.

I might have broken promises in the past, but people can change.

Can't they?

"You can't really be Alex," Karis blushed," Alex tried to use the Golden Sun to become an immortal, but he failed and was killed."

I was killed, she was correct, but for some reason the Wise One let me live.

Now I was newly born man, a fallen angel of Judgment's design.

I smiled happily, there was hope for me yet. I might look the monster currently, but I would convince Matthew that I was on his side if it was the last thing I did.

"Alex, Arcanus, who cares?" Blados shrugged, "I never liked you and your superior tone."

"Keep your temper in check, Blados. The High Empyror would not want us fighting amongst ourselves. " Chalis purred.

The pink-haired women then glared me down.

"Hmph." Blados snorted.

I frowned, "Your expression suggest that imperial loyalty is not the first of you priorities."

"Funny, Alex. Your expression says the same thing." Chalis countered.

"Perhaps, then, it is finally time for us to untangle our remaining webs of deception."

Blados looks nervous, "What are you saying?"

"We have our orders, Arcanus. We will not deviate from them." Chalis reminded me.

Now I had both of them caught.

"Our orders are that Matthew should activate the Apollo Lens. The methods are ours to choose." Perhaps I sounded like I was the High Empyror, "I have determined that the truth is now our best weapon."

I still couldn't force myself to look at him, but I had to tell him something to make him trust me once more.

"Matthew, you should know that the Tuaparang are scions of the Umbra Clan, also called Dark Adepts."

Blados and Chalis looked even more nervous.

"Dark Adepts?" said Tyrell confused.

"?" exclaimed Matthew. I knew he was making a connection from the psynergy vortexes to the Eclipse.

"What is he talking about?" Crown asked.

"From an Umbra Clan?" Karis tried to confirm

"Yet he seems to be telling the truth…" Sveta tried to pry into my mind with no avail.

"Impossible." Crown thought.

"Another Clan?" Himi turned to Crown.

"Well I never heard of 'em" said Eoleo, who knew of Tuaparang's tyranny.

"The High Empyror sent me to make sure the Apollo Lens was used according to his plan."

"So the High Empyror doubts our loyalty?" Blados growled.

"Or you're setting us up…" Chalis grasped the necklace at her chest.

"Naturally we can't really trust each other, but I need to ask one question. Are those men who came down from the airship really Tuaparang soldiers?"

They looked away from me instantly.

"They seem to have strange powers unlike normal Psynergy…just like you two." I looked away as they looked back at me. A light smile on my face, "You are here for the Apollo Lens, correct? What will you do with it?"

Destroy it, or use it as a weapon?

"What a good question! Chalis, what will we use it for?" Blados taunted.

"Oh, we can't spoil the surprise, can we?" Chalis smiled.

"Based on the trajectory, your target is Tuaparang…or perhaps the area around Sol Sanctum…" I paused and dark psynergy smoked from the dark adepts, "Since you have no contradicted my deductions, may we now consider Dark Psynergy an open secret?"

Blados warped behind me and rested his hand on his sword.

"Or…you still intend to keep it secret by eliminating me."

I warped and floated above the crowd.

"I knew you'd figure it out eventually, " Blados snapped.

"You were always so very clever, Arcanus." Chalis mused.

"I can handle these two," I told Matthew, "Go throw the switch for the Apollo Lens."

I jumped into battle with the dark adepts as I gave Matthew and his party time. Blados had no regrets in fighting me, he didn't take his time as he came down slicing his sword at me. I found myself dancing around his thrusts and swings, he was indeed too slow for me.

"We're not going to let you win this, Arcanus!" cried Chalis.

Her long poisonous fingernails swiped from behind and I was forced to warp above them. Chalis spared no time and countered by extending her nails upward, I lightly dodged her attack towards my lower body with a sigh of relief.

"There is nothing you can do!" yelled Blados as Matthew's group got to the switch, Blados sent their Chaos Hound down to stop them.

I knew what they had done to Volechek, but Sveta couldn't tell her own brother stood before her. She unknowingly attacked him.

Bad news.

Between a blow from Blados I saw Sveta read his mind and figure out this was somehow connected to the Umbra Clan scheme.

Blados used the moment I looked down at Sveta to distract me with his sword. I continued to dodge several blows but I knew I had to warp away.

I bought them time, but I couldn't change reality. I needed Matthew and co. to fight Blados and Chalis. I needed to stay trustworthy to my lover.

Once I disappeared, the Tuaparang Generals turned their attention to the Apollo Lens.

"Looks like I have no choice…" sighed Chalis, " I hate to make it hurt more, but I need you just a bit more destructive…" she said to her Chaos Hound.

"Time to repay all we've done for you." Blados smirked.

"Hmph. Not much fight in him. Maybe we should have stalled longer." Chalis continued, " We did everything we could but he's just too strong willed."

The Chaos Hound roared in pain but Chalis continued to feed him darkness.

"Ready?" Blados asked.

I took this opportunity to change the direction of the Lens. Little did Blados and Chalis know that I was aiming it to Belinsk instead.

While I worked I caught some of their conversation.

"Oh, we'll take care of the eclipse…when the time is right."

"As pleasant as this little chat has been, I'm afraid we can't let you live much longer, but we're genuinely grateful to you- we simply weren't equipped to start the other Alchemy Machines…and without the power they provide, the greatest weapon of the ancient world wouldn't now be in our hands!"

"You must stop them, Matthew. If they get their hands on the Apollo Lens, we're doomed!" Kraden pleaded.

Like in the past, when I traveled from lighthouse to lighthouse, I watched my inferiors fight the proclaimed heroes.

This time I was educated to expect the unexpected. Matthew would surely win.

"Pathetic. How do a bunch of children beat the elite of the Tuaparang Empire?" groaned Blados after Sveta sent him to his knees.

"Blados, I think it's time to fall back on our alternate plan. Let's call on the power of Dark Binding!"

An ancient taboo, one the Wise One committed without remorse. I had heard of the merging of beings before to create a stronger fiend but never with the help of dark psynergy. – together, Chalis, Blados, and the Chaos Hound formed the Chaos Chimera.

Together, the adepts defeated the monstrosity .

"My…my own brother!" Sveta screamed.

The beastwomen could now see her brother clearly before her, she fell to her knees weakly in agony and Kraden asked Matthew to throw the switch. I noticed Matthew stomp the ground lightly in anger but he turned to the ladder of the light that lead to the switch and moved to climb it.

Yet before Matthew could reach the top, he was thrown back on the ground by a force of light.

"Don't succumb to the power of the light!" Kraden cried.

"Steady, Matthew!" Karis encouraged her long-time friend.

"You can do it!" Tyrell cheered.

"Good luck! Matthew! You must succeed. You can do this." The others were also confident in their Venus leader.

Sveta paused, sadness in her eyes as she looked up at Matthew, "You mustn't give up!"

I watched as Matt tried to climb the ladder of light once more, only to be tossed once again. I couldn't stand to watch anymore.

"_Stop!" I tell him, "Matthew, you cannot do this."_

He shook his head in anger, and I was confused by his motives as he went for the ladder again. This time I wanted to catch him myself but I couldn't, instead he fell and landed by Kraden for the third time.

"You might as well give up." Blados coughed.

"You're going into the very heart of the light. You don't have enough of a dark side to survive it." Chalis smiled through pain.

"And Volechek's sister is the only one of your crew who can wear the Umbra Gear." Blados told them.

"And no matter how much shadow you wear, the amount of light up there will probably kill you anyway." Chalis continued.

Blads finished, "We were gonna send Volechek up there to get rid of him when he'd played his part."

"This would seem to be an impossible situation…" Kraden sighed.

"No! We can't believe that!" Karis refused.

The others agreed in concern.

"I…can do it…" Sveta attempted to move towards Matthew but she fell again to her knees.

"Sveta has already been exposed to so much light. Any more will surely.." Kraden trailed off.

"Matthew, please help me. I will need to borrow your strength to reach the Apollo Lens…" Sveta begged him.

Liquid gold eyes opened to meet Sveta. Matthew had been highly exposed to the light as well, but since he was a Sun symbol, his body couldn't break it but absorb it.

His eyes glowed yellow like during our Magnum Opus and he agreed to help the Princess of Belinsk.

Matthew's eyes then closed as he gave Sveta his strength and courage. I couldn't help but notice the ring around his finger glowed a soft hue as well.

Together for a brief moment, Sveta and Matthew weaved spirits, and I tried not to be jealous.

This was to end the Eclipse, nothing more.

"Matthew, I'm sorry for making you come with me." Sveta eyes now glowing gold from his influence of Sol.

Anger erupted through me as Sveta climbed the ladder. I knew Matthew was unable to penetrate the light, thus I was not worried, but with the help of Sveta…

Matthew would lose his life.

Maybe I really was bad at keeping vows and promises.

"At least we can die knowing that our lives might buy the lives of others- a small price to pay." A single tear fell from Sveta's eyes.

But was it? Were they really saving lives by ending the Eclipse, or is that what I kept telling myself so I could convince Matthew?

"Soon we'll reach the controls for the Apollo Lens, and this will all be over…" she continued and they reached the top towards the switch, "All right, let's go."

I had to do something: I glanced at the Chaos Hound, he was my only option.

"Vaaaaaarrrrrrruuuuuu!" howled Volechek.

I gave the beast back his conscious, I flooded memories telling him Sveta was in trouble and he jumped up at the switch. The group's eyes widened, Volechek suddenly was mobile and everyone watched in horror as he hit Sveta away from the Lens.

Matthew's adrenaline snapped him back in his body and he was able to catch Sveta before she hit the ground.

Everyone gasped up at Volechek.

"Brother…" cried Sveta

"Volechek is still alive! What is the Apollo Lens aimed at?" said Kraden concerned as he looked up.

"It's over…We've lost," frowned Karis.

"There's gotta be a way!" yelled Tyrell.

"Heh…heh…heh," Chalis suddenly laughed.

"How pleased you must be that your plan is proceeding," said Amiti unimpressed.

"No, it looks like seeing his sister in danger has snapped Volechek out of it!" Blados assured them.

"I do believe he's about to give his life for his sister and his people…" coughed Chalis, blood dripping from the side of her mouth.

"Volechek!" yelled Sveta in agony.

"Sveta…farewell…"

Volechek smiled one last time as he fired the Apollo Lens. A beam of light shot directly at Belinsk and showered Ei-Jei with the sun's holy light.

A processor of the Golden Sun.

_There are times in our lives when we must accept inevitable change and allow things to come to a natural end. Judgment is often referred to as a time of resurrection and awakening, a time when a phase or period of our life comes to an absolute end making way for dynamic new beginnings._

Let the beastmen have their light.

Allow the cycle to continue.

0030 A.R (After Alchemy's Return)

Near Belinsk, Ei-jei, Morgal

The Apollo Lens brought unimaginable light to the beastmen of Belinsk; but as soon as the sun faded from the sky, light disappeared and was replaced by rain.

All their sins were being washed away with newfound soul.

Yet I had other matters to attend to.

Standing, his head lowered as water pelted against his blonde head, Matthew waited for me outside the kingdom of Belinsk. We had no prior arrangement to meet after the lighting of the Lens, but an inner instinct told me he'd be out here.

My heart pounded hard against my chest and I took a few steps towards my lover. I had warped here to meet him but he made no movement towards me when I became present.

"Matthew-"

"Why!" he yelled, still looking at the ground but his fist shaking, "Why have you been deceiving me! Was this all a lie! Why…why….did you make me believe…is…is this just some card game to you?"

I found it unbelievably difficult to breathe.

"I…I don't understand."

"More lies… Alex!" he looked up and I met rough sapphires, the rain covered his tears.

The feeling of fear never occurred to me, however, I took a step back in panic. My mind raced with an answer, but like a maze my thoughts kept coming to a dead end.

Matthew continued, "That's your name, isn't it? The name of a dirty traitor!"

"Please, you don't know-" I began but Matthew was quick to cut me off,

"Of course I don't know! What could I possibly know, I'm just a stupid child that you can play around with like a puppet! All you've ever wanted was the power of light, it was never me, you don't love me, you just love power!"

"_Black sun as an image of the non-Self. This reﬂection focuses on a way of understanding the Self not so much as an ideal union of opposites but rather as paradox and monstrosity._

_-Azoth_

"That…that is not true!"

"Oh, then what is? 'I have determined truth is our best weapon' Yeah #*^ right! The only weapon you've ever wanted is the power of the gods; you even used dark psynergy to help you!"

I was still speechless, but no matter how much he yelled I could still see his tears hiding in the rain.

It made me glad that the water hid my tears as well.

"No!" I yelled at him and ripped the mask from my face; his jaw dropped as he saw the burn across my right eye, "Darkness might be harmful, but you don't understand how badly the light can burn!"

"A…Alex."

"Using the Eclipse Tower was the only way the Apollo Lens could be fired, but I never intended for the Tuaparang to use the light for their plans. That shot from the Lens could have given them enough power to start a war!"

"Is that why it hit Belinsk instead?" he asked.

"Yes, light psynergy is dangerous but the beastmen wield it well. No harm can be done with Sol on their side."

Silence.

"No…" said Matthew after a pause, "I don't believe you."

I took a step forward but he moved away from my intended warm embrace.

"Matthew, I promised to protect you- to love you!"

"And how often do you keep those promises, 'Arcanus' ?" he jeered.

He refused to look at me.

"People….change….," I told him, " I couldn't stay the same Alex forever because…no one loved him. Every person I came in contact with loathed me after the Golden Sun event, it was better that they believed I was dead, " I bit my lip, "Matthew, I've been searching for a way to redeem myself, to help save Weyard from those who are truly evil."

My lover turned his back to me.

"People _don't_ change, Alex."

_Weakness and temptation; taking what appears to be an easy option that you could regret in the future. Lack of commitment and a failure to recognize the true nature of a relationship: The Lovers reversed._

And slowly he walked away from me, leaving me standing alone, mind forever lost on a single ideal as my tears mixed with the rain on my cheek.

_Harmony, diverging from our chosen path, finding measure of cost in these spiritual desires._

Matthew's ring rested in the grass at my feet.

Slowly my hand coiled into a fist.

What is an evil man without a cure?

A villain.


	10. Venus

Venus:

0030 A.R (After Alchemy's Return)

Outside Tonton – Before the events at the Apollo Lens.

_The last of the lighthouses to be relit, Mars Lighthouse, was located in far-northern Prox._

_The Proxian people were on the verge of extinction, which was why their warriors were trying to restart the lighthouses._

_Their homeland was crumbling before their very eyes._

_But Isaac and Felix's parties joined forces to save the world._

_With their combined efforts, they finally succeeded in restarting the Mars Lighthouse._

_At that moment, energy brighter than the sun's plasma shot out from each of the four lighthouses._

_The four beams met in the sky above Mount Aleph._

_A fiery sphere, burning like a golden sun, appeared there, radiating energy that spread throughout the world._

_For the Golden Sun, indeed, had arrived. The phenomenon saved the world from decay and death._

_And the heroes who had journeyed so long came to be known as the Warriors of Vale._

_Those warriors sacrificed all to bring the dawn of the Golden Sun! Now, a new generation will live its own legend!_

_The End…?_

"Pray tell, what are you reading?"

Kraden approached me as I put down my book, "Hm? Sun Sega 5" I tell him.

He scratches his long beard, "Ah, yes, we got that in Kolima village."

The old alchemist, and my father's long time friend, took the book from me and examined the last few pages. For some reason he looked slightly confused, maybe even irritated, and mumbled to himself under his breath something about cards.

His finger trailed around the picture of the Golden Sun before he closed it and then handed it back to me.

"What is it, Kraden?" I ask, "Is there something wrong with the book?"

Kraden smiled, shaking his head, "Nothing wrong, dear boy, just missing."

"Missing?" surprise clear in my voice, "But what?" I ask.

"I recall your father mentioning he had Sun Sega 1 with him, correct? Did he ever read it to you?"

I nod, "Yes, he would read it as a bed time story to Tyrell and me. He didn't have the other books so he'd retell the rest of the story from memory."

"From memory? Then does this last book seem off to you at all, Matthew?"

I furrowed my eyebrows and thought hard, what could've been missing?

"Dad always said that someone tried to steal the Golden Sun for themselves, that even the Wise One saw pity on the lost soul."

Kraden snapped his fingers, "Exactly! Now, do you see a certain character that appeared in previous books but is not included in the ending?"

My father, my mother, Uncle Garet, Uncle Ivan, Mia, Uncle Felix, Sheba, Piers and…

"Yo!" yelled Tyrell from under a shady tree. Everyone had taken a short nap before we purged into the monster-filled Eclipse and towards the Endless Wall.

It seemed they were all ready to go.

"Mmm," mused Kraden, "I was sure we were on to something here. No matter, we shall continue this line of thinking another time. Ready, Matthew?"

Kraden gave me an encouraging smile and then went to join my newfound group of friends. I lingered, only for a moment, and looked down at the epic sega that depicted the returning of alchemy.

Alex.

A mysterious water adept that disappeared from the story completely.

Could my masked man, be a villain from the past?

I shook my head and ran to catch up with everyone. No one was happy about the recent events, but light smiles showed that they weren't ready to give up hope yet.

But had I?

Belinsk - After the events at the Apollo Lens.

"Matthew, wake up! We promised Sveta we'd meet her at the castle!"

Mind blank from a horrible sleep, the first thing I needed was Karis' voice ringing in my ear.

"I'm up," I said with a cough, adjusting myself to the new bright day, "Give me a few minutes…"

Crown, Amiti, Eoleo, and surprisingly Tyrell were already wide-awake and sitting around the room waiting for me.

"Karis, are you sure you should be in the boys room? I mean, Matthew is shirtless!" said a panicked Amiti.

"Look who's talking,…" mumbled Eoleo, which made Tyrell laugh.

"Well, if you guys woke up Matthew properly I wouldn't have to be here!"

"We just wanted to let him sleep, " said Crown nervously.

I chuckled and smiled at my friends, "Thanks Crown, but Karis is right, I should've been out of bed ages ago," I shrugged, "Plus, it's not my fault Karis couldn't sleep last night without Sveta and tossed and turned all night waiting to see her."

Karis immediately blushed hard and punched me in the shoulder, but everyone just burst into laughing which made Karis quickly flee out of the room.

I then pulled myself out of the Inn bed and began getting dressed. I noticed everyone had gone eerie quiet and once I put my jacket on I turned to look at them.

"Whatsup?" I asked innocently.

Tyrell shifted uncomfortable, "We were….just wondering where you went last night? I mean, we were just wondering…"

They all avoided my gaze.

"We were worried," piped in Amiti as he looked down at his feet.

I shrugged and looked out the window, was I going to lie to them? Would a good leader lie?

"I…went for a walk. Things got kind of crazy yesterday."

They all sighed in relief.

"See, I told you guys you were worried over nothing!" boasted Tyrell, "Matthew goes for walks all the time in the middle of the night! Probably why he sleeps in so late…"

Everyone chuckled and I smiled back, I hadn't completely lied.

Yet Crown looked troubled.

"You still seem unsure, Crown, what is it?" I ask.

He shook his head, "I was just thinking, you are right about yesterday being crazy! I can't believe my mother's betrayer…Mercury's betrayer…!"

"Oi, you mean that Arcanus fellow?" blurted Eoleo.

"I believe his name was Alex," corrected Amiti.

"Wha? Yeah, whatever the scallywags name was, guy was off his ship.."

"Very much so!" agreed Crown, "and I'm just worried because…well he's still alive!"

"Oh yeah! He did that disappearing act of his right before we fought that cups and swords!" yelled Tyrell

"You mean Chalis and Blados…" corrected Amiti again.

"Yeah, whatevers!" said Tyrell with a funny face, "The point is, he's still off somewhere scheming…"

"Probably after the Wise One!" nodded Crown.

That's when they all noticed I had been very silent and they all went quiet again themselves.

"Sorry Matt, we should head for the castle now," said Tyrell.

Eoleo nodded, "Yar, we'll see you guys at the gate!"

Eoleo and Amiti left for the Belinsk entrance and Tyrell, Crown, and I went to meet Karis.

I didn't want to tell my friends that last night my heart had broken, that would've been selfish of me. I never told them about Alex to begin with, and if I told them now…

Would I be the traitor for believing in a traitor?

I made a mistake and I had to make up for it. From now on my focus would only be on getting revenge against the Tuarapang, against the Umbra Clan, against Alex, whatever it had to be, I would win.

Even if it meant killing the person I loved.

Cabin, Goma Plateau

"Ah, it's good to be back!" sighed Karis with relief.

Garet and I nod, then with an excited smile my Mars-adept friend runs across the bridge separating us from our home.

"Nice to see the good ol' cabin again, eh, Matthew?" says Tyrell as we follow after him.

I was going to nod and tell him that I couldn't wait to see our fathers, when something caught my eye. Thinking it was just a bird or something shiny from the cliffs, I squint in the opposite direction of my friends and my jaw drops.

_They_ must've made this black hole of destruction while we were away.

"What's wrong, Matthew?" asked Karis, the sadness in my face apparent.

"Aren't you happy to be home?" Tyrell asks sounding concerned.

In horror I raise my hand and point.

I keep wishing that this is all a bad dream, but I know my actions have consequences, and now I had to pay the real price for "Harmony".

"What, Matthew?" says Karis confused.

Tyrell turns quickly in the direction I'm pointing and his eyes go huge, "Look over there!"

Hesitantly Karis turns to look in the direction of Mt. Aleph,

and now all of us gaze upon a new calamity.

Cold shivers ran down my spine at the e sight of the Psynergy Vortex, and my words get choked up as fear shakes through me. It felt like someone had put our world on mute, that the realization that someone was trying to kill us had finally sank in.

"I?" gasps Karis

It's not often that Karis goes speechless, but when she does you can be sure that something bad is going to happen.

"How did this get here!" yelled Tyrell bluntly

Suddenly a girlish giggle echoed around us. Our focus was pulled from the large impending doom and towards the cabin rooftop.

"Hehheh! Do you still not know, meow? Penny, they're still in the dark! Nyan!"

"Who….are you!" I yell as the glare of the setting sun masks their appearance.

"We have our orders, meow, we have our orders!" giggled the voice again and the shadows above us disappear and then reappear in front of the cabin doors

"For some reason they look familiar…" commented Tyrell as we gawked at the funny looking strangers.

The first one, who was still giggling, had blue skin and white cattish tribal markings. Her hair spiked out in a vibrant green pixi-cut and her Lolita dress cupcaked in the same shade.

She looked like a beastman, with bright yellow eyes and a tail, but something about her made me uncertain.

The second one was a guy, or what appeared to be male, and stood beside her with his arms crossed and a scowl across his face. His pink hair was tied back into a long pony -tail and his icy blue eyes never left us.

For the most part he was wearing pink robes, and a giant gold coin pinned his cloak together with light blue feathers, but he didn't seem happy or impressed to be there.

Yet I knew who had sent them.

"Where're our father?" I yell and Karis is surprised by my aggressiveness.

"Yeah! Where's Isaac and my dad!" added Tyrell

"Nyan!" the cat girl clapped her hands with a smirk on her lips, "Should we tell them, meow, should we tell them?"

The guy in pink glanced up at the Psynergy Vortex and then sighed as he looked away off into the Plateau. He didn't answer her.

Angrily, I pull out my Sol Blade and show them I meant business, "I know your working for Alex! Where are our fathers and what is this Psynergy Vortex doing here!"

Karis bit her lip, "Matt…," she shook her head and let plasma form in her palms, "Matthew's right! You must be working for the Tuaparang!"

Tyrell nodded, "They sure fit the job description: creepy as hell."

The cat girl frowned and threw her fists above her head, "Who're you calling creepy, meow! You're the one that's about to get-"

The guy in pink put his arm out to stop the advancing cat girl, "So you know his real name?"

His eyes lock on mine and I can't help but notice the shine of his pink lip-gloss. He and this girl were definitely from the Umbra Clan, and undoable probably working with 'Arcanus', but I was surprised they knew his real name when Chalis and Blados did not.

"Yeah, we do!" said Tyrell fiercely in my absence.

My mind was suddenly filling with the moments I shared with that….that horrible man…

"Nyan! Doesn't matter anyway, no how, meow! Penny, can't we just kill them already?"

"What!" gritted Karis.

'Penny' shook his head, "Now now Wanda, didn't you mother ever tell you to play with your food first?"

Wanda giggled and spun around in a circle like a ballerina, "Oh, I do love games, meow! Can we play, can we play, Nyan?"

"I've had enough of your kind of games," I reply darkly.

"And these Psynergy Vortexes are no laughing matter!" adds Karis as Wanda begins to giggle again.

"This isn't just any ordinary game," smiled Penny to Wanda, "this is Golden Sun."

Together they both burst into laughter and horror is stricken on Karis face. Tyrell's body shakes as he pulls out his weapon, but I know that he's worried about taking on the both of them with only three party members.

"Oh, Pentacules 3 " says Wanda as she nuzzles against him purring, "We're finally going to have all the power in Weyard, I'm so excited!"

Father…

I knew being your son wasn't going to be easy,

that the weight of the world was going to be heavy on my shoulders,

but I want this ludicrous cycle to end.

Whatever they have done to you,

I will save you.

If they attack Mt. Aleph

I will defend it.

If Alex once again tries to take over Weyard,

I will protect it.

_Focusing the four Evangelists, the ouroboros surrounds the four elements in ending a cycle of life, a pause before the next big cycle beginning with the fool. Suspended between the heavens and the earth, it is completeness, representing cosmic consciousness; the potential of perfect union with the One Power of the universe._

Mourning Moon.

AURTHOR'S NOTE: dear readers, I regret to announce that Golden Sun 4 has not yet been released. Because of this, I shall not be writing any more of this fan fiction until I have the proper facts and information. Please be patient, and thanks for reading!

PS* This chapter will have changes in the future to remain consistent with the plot.


End file.
